On The Other Side
by xLyssia
Summary: La mémoire et une chose complexe et encore mystérieuse. Elle représente le devenir d'un être et façonne son âme. Dean, perdu dans un monde inconnu, va essayer de la retrouver pour remplir ce vide qui ne le quitte plus...Pour éclaircir ses rêves encore flous. De loin, il sait qu'une présence familière l'observe avec attention et tristesse...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

 **Alors, alooooors ! Me voici pour un tout nouveau récit basé sur Supernatural ! Cette idée me trottine dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà et j'ai réussi à me lancer. Après tout, j'avais eu de bons retours sur mon petit OS ''Attirance'' et ça m'avait fait plaisir de voir des gens apprécer ce petit début timide dans le fandom !**

 **Cette petite fiction se déroulera que sur Trois parties. Trois chapitres en gros et un Bonus. Tous les quatre sont déjà écrit et je suis en pleine correction de la dernière partie et du chapitre bonus. J'ai su me surpasser sur ce coup... Enfin, je me suis dit que je ne posterais pas le premier chapitre tant que je n'aurais pas tout écrit, question de régularité.**

 **Que dire dessus ? Et bien, que c'est la première fois que je pars sur un sujet comme ça. C'était bizarre, même pour moi, mais j'espère que cela plaira. Je m'excuse à l'avance des fautes qui peuvent encore rester malgré mes longues relectures et triturages du cerveau. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je me trouve un Béta... Mais je suis trop timide pour demander (Oui, oui, j'ai honte de montrer mes écrits avant de poster... Et j'ai honte aussi après... ouep, je suis terriblement timide sur le net )**

 **Merci pour la correction d' adalas pour ce chapitre !**

 **BON, je ne vais pas m'éterniser à ne parler pour rien dire !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et je remercie chaque personne ayant eu le courage de venir lire ce premier chapitre !**

 **Résumé : La mémoire et une chose complexe et encore mystérieuse. Elle représente le devenir d'un être et façonne son âme. Dean, perdu dans un monde inconnu, va essayer de la retrouver pour remplir ce vide qui ne le quitte plus...Pour éclaircir ses rêves encore flous. De loin, il sait qu'une présence familière l'observe avec attention et tristesse...**

 **Pairing : Destiel**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **On The Other Side**

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 1** : **I'm Nowhere If I'm Here**

 _Without a soul_

 _my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there_

 _and lead it back home_

 _(Bring me to Life - Evanescence)_

.

Il était mort.

Comment le savait-il ? Allez savoir. Il le ressentait tout simplement. Au plus profond de son être, il ne ressentait qu'un vide... Et plus les jours défilaient dans son petit paradis personnel, plus cette réalité le frappait aussi violemment qu'un coup de poing.

Il s'appelait Dean, du moins, c'était la seule chose dont il se souvenait. La seule chose qui le ramenait à la réalité et qui lui disait de se lever. Oui, au paradis, il dormait, surprenant non ? Son premier souvenir était le jour de son réveil. Il était couché là, dans cette forêt aux arbres gigantesques et recouverts de feuilles vertes. Sous lui, la terre était fraîche et sentait la rosée l'humide. Il aimait cette odeur et se retrouva avec une sensation de nostalgie au creux de la poitrine. Il s'était levé, regardant de droite à gauche sans savoir où il était, ni qui il était. Il savait tout simplement qu'il était mort et qu'il était dans son paradis.

Il avait marché durant de longues minutes avant de se retrouver devant un gigantesque lac. L'eau était claire et tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Limpide et douce... Il avait été hypnotisé par les mouvements gracieux du liquide. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne levât les yeux. En face, derrière un ponton de bois se trouvait un petit chalet de bois des plus humbles.

Il s'était dirigé vers la bâtisse d'un pas assuré. Il n'avait eu peur, n'avait rien senti rien de bien extraordinaire. Il s'était contenté d'accepter la situation telle qu'elle était. Après tout, que pouvait-il faire à ça ?

Depuis ce jour, il vivait ici. Il passait ses journées à vagabonder dans la forêt, ou bien assis sur une chaise, observant le lac silencieusement devant lui. Plus les jours passaient, plus ce vide au creux de son cœur le rongeait. Pourquoi ressentait-il de la solitude ? Ses souvenirs, s'il en avait, n'étaient plus et il était dans un endroit paradisiaque... Pourquoi se soucier de ce genre d'information si inutile ? Décidément, il ne se comprenait pas.

Ses journées consistaient à se lever, manger, s'habiller et vagabonder. Ce schéma se répétait chaque jour, sans qu'il n'y change quoique ce soit. Il se contentait de ce quotidien ennuyeux et sans danger. Il n'avait pas besoin de manger, pourtant, il pêchait, parce qu'il en avait envie. Tout était silencieux autour de lui, si ce n'était le vent à travers les branches des arbres et l'eau s'écoulant lentement. Il était bien, il était serein... Mais son cœur n'était pas de la partie. Il était vide et sans une once d'émotion.

Ce fut lors d'un nouveau jour qu'il le remarqua. Il sut immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une âme égarée. Il sut immédiatement que cet être n'était pas comme lui, qu'il ne serait jamais comme lui. Il se tenait là, devant chez lui, le regard perdu sur la petite maisonnette.

Dean avait toujours fait comme s'il ne le voyait pas, car normalement, il n'était pas censé le voir. Son pressentiment le coupait dans chaque tentative. L'inconnu était là chaque jour, habillé de son Trench-coat aussi vieux que Jérusalem, mais qui lui allait à en crever de rire. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme et encore moins quels étaient ses projets... Mais il attendait tout de même qu'il fasse le premier pas, car même s'il ne le montrait pas, Dean était mort de trouille.

Un ange qui restait silencieux en le fixant n'était pas des plus amicale comme situation. Pourtant, il ne sentait jamais en danger quand il était là. Ses yeux bleus perçants ne le gênaient pas, mais le rassuraient. Il se sentait protégé et calme malgré lui. Malgré toutes les questions, malgré tous les troubles... Il se surprit à lui faire confiance, alors qu'il ne le connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

Un soir, il le vit apparaître aux abords du lac. Dean se trouvait assis sur une chaise sur le perron de la petite maisonnette. Il était dos à lui, sur le ponton, droit comme un piquet en train d'observer l'eau sous les reflets de la lune.

Une bière à la main, il l'avait observé un long moment avant que l'être ne se retourne, croisant ainsi son regard. L'ange disparut immédiatement après. Cet échange avait été le plus bizarre et le plus électrisant qu'il n'avait jamais eu... Quoique c'était le seul depuis que sa mémoire lui permettait de revoir.

Il revit l'ange le lendemain, mais fit en sorte de l'ignorer parce qu'il savait... Oui, il savait que s'il le regardait une deuxième fois, l'ange allait fuir. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi. Avait-il été si abject durant son vivant pour faire fuir même un ange ? Avait-il été si horrible pour être enfermé dans une telle solitude et un ennui sans nom ?

Il ne savait pas... Et c'était dans cette ignorance permanente qu'il bouillait intérieurement d'une rage noire et dévastatrice. Malgré le temps qui passait et l'effort surhumain pour l'ignorer... Il sentait sa détermination flancher à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait.

Il savait que le jour où il perdrait patience approchait à grands pas... Mais il n'arrivait plus à ce contenir.

Cette nuit là, il s'endormit dans son lit, recouvert de ses fines couvertures. Il était loin de se douter que ce jour était plus proche qu'il ne croyait.

.

* * *

.

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux mouillés et ferma l'eau. Il attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille avant de sortir de la baignoire. Il se planta devant le petit miroir et se brossa les dents. Toutes ces actions étaient inutiles, mais il aimait les faire... Et puis, il ne manquait de rien alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Il sortit de la salle de bain qui menait à sa chambre. Il prit de son armoire un jean délavé et une chemise qu'il enfila sur un t-shirt noir.

Fin prêt, il alla dans le salon et commença à prendre son petit déjeuner. Routine qu'il prenait avec grand plaisir, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Quand il eut fini, il lava tous ses ustensiles et sortit dehors. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la petite brise qui lui caressait le visage était des plus agréables. Il aurait souri si ce n'était pas le même paysage qu'il voyait, seul, depuis des mois et des mois.

Comme tous les matins, il descendit ce petit chemin de terre menant au lac, qu'il pouvait voir de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il laissait toutes ses affaires de pêche sur le ponton, ne craignant aucun vol puisqu'il était pratiquement seul dans les environs. Une chaise pliable, une glacière remplie de bières ainsi que sa canne à pêche. Rien ne manquait à chaque fois et si, la veille il avait eu le temps de boire presque tout le contenu de la glaciaire, il en retrouvait d'autres le lendemain matin. Il avait été le plus heureux les premiers jours... Mais maintenant il n'éprouvait que de l'indifférence et de la fatigue. Il était fatigué de tout ça, fatigué de ne rien faire, fatigué de ne voir personne.

Il avait essayé d'aller dans les profondeurs de la forêt qui l'entourait... mais à chaque fois, c'était comme si une force supérieure à la sienne le faisait revenir de force dans ce petit chalet. Il avait abandonné au bout de plusieurs semaines de tentatives infructueuses... D'ailleurs, c'était peu après ça qu'il avait remarqué la présence de l'ange.

Il s'assit sur son petit siège et attrapa sa canne à pêche pour la préparer, comme tous les matins depuis des mois. Il ne comptait même plus les jours depuis qu'il était ici. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. C'était futile et sans importance. Il avait déjà abandonné.

D'un geste léger et souple, il donna un coup sec à sa canne, balançant l'hameçon plusieurs mètres au loin. Il se mit sur son siège en baillant. Ennuyé comme jamais, se fut comme une délivrance quand il entendit les battements d'ailes derrière lui. Il n'esquissa aucun geste, ne dit aucun mot, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire... Mais cela lui compressait affreusement la poitrine. C'était comme lui mettre une tarte devant lui pour lui interdire de la toucher... En mille fois pire.

Sans que l'ange ne s'en rende compte, il serra la canne à pêche de ses doigts déjà crispés. Il déglutit difficilement. Putain il sentait carrément les yeux de l'ange posés sur lui. Comme si celui-ci le sondait, corps, âme et esprit... Mais ce qui le perturba le plus fut cette sensation de sécurité et de familiarité. Au lieu de se sentir épié ou de ressentir un quelconque malaise, il en éprouvait une satisfaction maladive. Peut-être avait-il perdu la tête ?

Ils restèrent là, sans rien dire, sans bouger et Dean essayait par tous les moyens du monde (du sien en tout cas) de l'ignorer. Reprendre une respiration normale était devenu une tâche plus compliquée qu'il ne l'eut cru. Bordel... Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ferma rageusement les yeux et grinça des dents. Il n'en pouvait plus...

Ce fut un murmure qui traversa ses lèvres. Un simple petit murmure battu et fatigué. Fatigué de faire comme si de rien était... Et il pensait sincèrement avoir fait preuve d'une patience presque divine face à cette situation.

_Qui es-tu ?

Il crut sentir les membres même de l'ange se tendre. Il était presque sûr qu'il fronçait des sourcils et penchait la tête sur le côté. Oh purée... Pourquoi diable pensait-il ça ?!

Il n'eut aucune réponse, rien. Dean commença à perdre patience quand il entendit à nouveau les battements d'ailes. Il se retourna vivement, faisant tomber la chaise pliable au sol. L'ange était bel et bien parti. Un vide se tenait là où l'intrus s'était installé pour l'observer... et une profonde tristesse envahit alors le cœur de Dean. Il ne sut comment réagir. Devait-il hurler de rage ou de frustration ? Devait-il se morfondre d'avoir perdu la seule compagnie dans ce paradis uniquement rempli de solitude et d'ignorance ?

_Putain ! Jura-t-il en jetant sa canne au sol.

Il donna un coup de pied à la chaise et partit rageusement.

« _Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !_ » Se répétait-il alors qu'il claquait la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Il avait tout gâché. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ouvre sa bouche ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il perde le contrôle si rapidement ?

Chaque soir, il se répétait mentalement qu'il ne devait rien dire malgré ses questions, qu'il ne devait pas le regarder malgré son attraction... Car pour lui, un Ange ne devait pas se mêler avec un être comme lui. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Une âme au paradis ? Un être abandonné à cause de ses crimes oubliés ? Bon Dieu, il ne savait même pas son nom de famille (s'il en avait un) !

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux chargés d'éclairs. Sa colère se mit alors à grandir, reprochant cette fois-ci, à l'ange, son comportement de harceleur. Depuis combien de temps un être divin observait les pauvres petites âmes comme lui ? Pourquoi venait-il ici ? Quel était son but ? Mais surtout... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à lui ?!

Malgré tout, il avait ressenti chaque regard sur sa nuque. Il avait entendu chaque son que l'ange inconnu émettait à son arrivée, comme réajuster sa drôle de veste sur ses épaules. Il remuait alors légèrement, faisant sourire Dean avant de rester droit, comme un poteau là où il pensait qu'il ne le voyait ou ne le sentait pas. Chaque regard que l'ange posait sûr lui était d'une intensité telle... Que la première fois, il avait eu du mal à respirer. Cette sensation d'être examiné sous tous les angles était une chose bien étrange.

Au début, il n'allait pas mentir, il avait flippé à mort. Il avait pensé à aller le voir, lui parler, mais il avait abandonné l'idée, car il avait su à l'avance quel genre de réaction cela entraînerait... Et malgré ça, il avait ouvert sa grande gueule. Il était énervé contre lui et contre l'ange, car il y avait trop de questions sans réponses, trop de doutes et d'incertitudes...

Il avait commencé à s'habituer à la présence de l'Ange avec lui, chaque jour... Et cette autre présence le rendait heureux dans sa pauvre solitude. Le sentiment d'être seul était si déroutant, si manifeste... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser.

Trop occupé à ruminer dans un coin, il fut soudain pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Une douleur abominable traversa son cerveau et il s'écroula à genoux malgré lui. Ça résonnait et grésillait dans ses oreilles, comme si quelque chose voulait si introduire.

C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il suffoqua, ressentant une drôle de chaleur au niveau de son cœur, ses poumons et tous ses organes... Comment pouvait-il les sentir alors qu'il était mort ? Quelqu'un voulait sûrement le voir souffrir en haut, il le savait.

- _ **Dean !**_ -

Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que la douleur s'évaporait. Il était à nouveau libre de tout mouvement. Complètement déboussolé, il mit du temps à se relever sur ses jambes. Tremblant plus que la normale, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, complètement ouverte sur le salon en titubant.

_Bordel...

Il s'écroula sur le canapé, la vision trouble et le souffle court. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait... Et il ne souhaitait pas la revivre une deuxième fois.

Un cri, c'était ce qu'il avait entendu. Un cri troublant à faire trembler son âme. Il avait été si déchirant et si poignant, que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie était secondaire. Il n'avait pas remarqué que dehors, le ciel s'était assombri. Les nuages noirs avaient peint le ciel et le grondement qui raisonnait n'était pas des plus rassurant. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pluie tombait déjà à grosses gouttes et le tonnerre grondait. Ça aussi, c'était une première pour Dean.

Lorsqu'il réussit à se calmer, il remarqua enfin le déluge à l'extérieur d'un regard abasourdi. Il se mit deux mains sur le visage et soupira bruyamment. Il était exténué.

_Putain...

Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir comme une masse sur le canapé. Sa dernière pensée fut pour l'ange. L'ange qu'il n'allait sûrement pas revoir.

.

* * *

.

Du sang.

C'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Du sang avait recouvert sa vision et il suffoquait. Il avait terriblement mal et chaque respiration lui arrachait un gémissement de douleur. C'était atroce, abominable...

_ _Dean ! Non, je t'en supplie ! Pas ça !_

Quelqu'un était à ses côtés, mais il n'arrivait pas à le voir... Il n'entendait que cette voix déchirée par les sanglots et la détresse. Cette voix lui fit mal... Il avait envie de serrer son propriétaire contre lui, de le rassurer, de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas pleurer... Mais il ne pouvait pas. La douleur était trop intense, trop présente.

_ _Non... Non Seigneur non ! Pas lui... Tout, mais pas lui !_ pleura la voix.

Une ombre était sur lui et il sentit les larmes de celle-ci sur son visage douloureux. Il tenta de lever les yeux, de lever une main... Mais rien. La personne pleurait sur lui sans pouvoir se retenir. Dean ne supportait pas de l'entendre et voulait pleurer à son tour.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle court, la vision floue des larmes qu'il retenait toujours en lui. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? C'était la première fois qu'il rêvait depuis qu'il était... Mort.

Toujours couché sur le canapé, là où il était tombé sous la fatigue, il regarda silencieusement le plafond. Son cœur reprenant peu à peu un rythme régulier, il essuya rageusement ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Il détestait se trouver aussi faible après un simple cauchemar. Certes, il lui avait retourné le cœur plus que nécessaire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi faible devant... Devant qui ?

Avec tristesse, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne à qui il pouvait cacher sa peine, son désarroi... Même pas l'ange. Il ne reverrait plus ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ni ses yeux étonnement bleus qui semblaient aussi perçants que ceux d'un aigle sur sa proie. Il ne le reverrait plus... Et il se demandait pourquoi cette pensée le faisait souffrir autant.

Il se redressa lentement, maintenant une main contre son front. Dehors, la nuit était apparue, mais la pluie n'avait pas cessé. L'atmosphère était lourde et humide, la pluie rendant celle-ci plus étouffante. Les gouttes de pluie perlaient sur les fenêtres et le tonnerre tambourinait contre les murs de la maisonnette. Il n'aimait pas cette atmosphère et voulait qu'elle s'arrête. Il pensa alors en ricanant, que le temps se calait parfaitement avec son état d'esprit... Chose qui était tout bonnement impossible... Mais après tout, n'était-il pas mort ? Plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre à présent.

_Je suis foutu...

_Non, pas encore.

Il ne put empêcher un léger cri sortir de sa gorge. Il tourna vivement la tête, tombant directement dans un océan de glace. Son souffle se coupa, de même que son cœur qui fit un dernier bond dans sa poitrine. Il était là, devant lui. Cet ange qu'il voyait quotidiennement et qui l'observait était là, dans son salon. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait, mais sa voix le remplit d'une joie immense, mais aussi d'une tristesse à lui nouer le ventre et la gorge.

Ils se regardèrent durant un long moment, ne sachant que faire. La voix grave qui avait raisonné dans la pièce se noyait à présent sous le son de la pluie battante. L'ange n'esquissa aucun geste, Dean se demandait même s'il clignait des yeux. C'était déroutant et étonnement attrayant. Il était totalement décontenancé face à tous ces sentiments qui s'opposaient dans son âme. Cet échange visuel dura de longues secondes, si ce n'est des minutes avant que Dean ne puisse parler. Sa voix était enrouée, incertaine et plus menaçante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_Qui es-tu ?

L'ange sembla troublé. Un voile couvrit son regard quelques instants avant qu'il ne se reprenne. D'une voix calme et rauque, il lui répondit.

_Castiel.

Un autre silence envahit la pièce. Déstabilisant et lourd. Pour la première fois, l'ange détourna les yeux pour contempler la pluie. Dean remarqua son léger froncement de sourcil avant qu'il n'arrive à parler une seconde fois. Pour une question des plus idiotes qui soient.

_Je suis mort ? N'est-ce pas... ?

Castiel plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien et avec surprise, il remarqua de la tristesse. Une tristesse des plus désarmante qui lui broya le cœur malgré lui. Il n'attendit pas la réponse et le coupa.

_Non c'est bon. Je sais.

Il se leva difficilement sous le regard de Castiel. Il n'allait pas lui demander ce qu'il était, cela ne servirait à rien. Il le savait. Il s'avança lentement et prudemment vers l'autre homme, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal qui pouvait être effrayé par n'importe quoi, par n'importe quel mouvement brusque. Pourtant, celui-ci se contenta de l'observer en silence. Quand Dean arriva devant lui, juste un mètre les séparait l'un de l'autre.

_Tu arrives à me voir... soupira Castiel.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un constat. Un constat recouvert d'un soulagement qui empli le cœur de Dean d'un sentiment de... Plénitude ? Il ne savait pas, mais la vision de Castiel l'emplissait d'une joie immense, même s'il ne voulait absolument pas le montrer.

_Depuis quand ? demanda alors Castiel.

_Quelques mois.

Castiel fit un léger mouvement vers l'avant, qu'il stoppa immédiatement. Dean l'observa sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Les yeux de l'ange lui semblaient si familiers, si nostalgiques... Si coupables. Pourquoi Castiel se sentait-il coupable ? De _quoi_ se sentait-il coupable ? Soudain, une révélation traversa l'esprit embrumé de Dean. Une révélation qui lui sembla si idiote et si... Peu probable qu'il voulut se gifler pour y avoir pensé.

_Tu me connais.

Sa voix était plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Celle-ci rendit Castiel légèrement réticent. L'ange détourna les yeux, mais ne répondit pas. Le cœur de Dean accéléra la cadence dans sa poitrine. Il avait vu juste... Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait vu juste !

Devant lui, se tenait quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire qui il était, qui il avait été de son vivant !

_Tu me connais !

_Dean...

_Dis le moi ! s'énerva-t-il en lui agrippant le bras.

Castiel resta silencieux, le regard exprimant un profond regret avant qu'il ne lève le bras. Avec surprise, le cœur de Dean stoppa lorsqu'il sentit la main de celui-ci se poser délicatement sur sa joue. Leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre et il ne sut quoi dire, ne sut quoi faire... Avant que l'ange ne disparaisse de nouveau. Dean serra les poings, toujours sous le choc. Après une longue seconde, il réalisa ce que l'ange avait eu le culot de faire. Il serra les dents, en proie à sa rage.

_Putain de merde ! hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de pied à la table basse.

Celle-ci voltigea contre la cheminée et se brisa sous la violence du coup. Dehors, les éclairs apparurent et le tonnerre gronda de plus belle. Dean releva les yeux au ciel avant de crier.

_T'as intérêt de ramener ton cul d'emplumé ici demain !

Il jura et insulta l'ange de tous les noms d'oiseaux avant de tomber sous la fatigue quelques heures plus tard. Dehors, sous la pluie, Castiel observa la maisonnette d'un regard coupable, avant de disparaître.

.

* * *

.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, mais Castiel ne fit aucune apparition. Plus le temps passait, plus la colère de Dean s'évanouissait pour laisser place à un manque atroce. Il avait envie de voir l'ange, il en avait affreusement besoin... Et ce besoin l'énervait contre lui-même. Il se convint alors que cette attraction n'était autre que le pouvoir de l'ange. Après tout, ces êtres mystérieux étaient capables de bien des choses qu'il ignorait. Pourquoi pas celle-ci ?

La pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis son échange avec l'ange. C'était comme si son humeur et ses pensées étaient de mèche avec le temps et l'espace. Son état d'esprit agissait sur le temps et l'atmosphère de son petit paradis. C'était idiot, mais il avait commencé à envisager cette éventualité. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ne sortait plus, n'agissait plus. Il se contentait de boire sans pouvoir être soûl. Il détestait cette situation et ce fut lorsque son moral était au plus bas qu'il entendit ce battement d'aile qu'il avait attendu si longtemps. Il fit une légère grimace en posant violemment la bouteille sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

_Dean...

Il ne répondit rien. La colère qui l'avait quitté revint à la charge. Il se tourna, fusilla Castiel du regard. L'autre se contenta de l'observer en silence. Une longue minute s'écoula entre le regard accusateur de Dean et celui plus que stoïque de l'ange. Après un long moment, Dean trouva enfin le moyen de parler. Un sourire ironique suivi d'une voix sarcastique sortit de sa bouche, tel un venin.

_Eh bien. J'pensais plus te revoir l'emplumé.

_Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'apparaître devant toi, répondit-il de cette même voix rauque. C'était trop risqué Dean.

_Risqué ? Je risque quoi ? ricana-t-il. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je suis mort et sûrement enterré comme il faut en bas... à moins que je n'ai été un véritable salaud et... Que j'ai succombé dans des caniveaux.

_Tu n'étais pas un salaud.

La voix de Castiel le gifla violemment. Elle avait été plus froide, plus puissante, faisant relever un sourcil à Dean. Il se redressa, quittant le comptoir de la cuisine pour se rapprocher de Castiel. Celui-ci se contenta de l'observer de ses yeux bleus déstabilisants et... Magnifiques. Une légère chaleur naquit dans son ventre, qu'il repoussa immédiatement. Le regard de l'ange était trop bleu pour lui... Trop inquiétant et trop expressif... Il n'aimait pas ce que ce regard lui faisait.

_Très bien Cas', répondit-il d'une manière instinctive et plus douce.

A sa grande surprise, il vit un léger frisson traverser Castiel. Il arriva à quelques centimètres de lui, le dominant malgré lui étant de quelques centimètres plus imposant. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas une seule fois, procurant un sentiment des plus complexe à Dean. C'était familier... Et horriblement triste. Il se mit à chuchoter sans s'en rendre compte.

_Qui suis-je alors ?

Il vit dans le regard de l'ange que sa volonté avait flanché. Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Dean sut qu'il avait gagné. Le surnom qu'il venait de donner à l'ange était si facile à prononcer... Si... Familier et si naturel. Tout en Castiel était familier. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou et il pouvait lire dans les réactions de son homologue que ça l'avait chamboulé d'une façon tout aussi agréable à en voir ses yeux brillants d'espoir. Castiel sembla prendre une grande inspiration avant de dire dans un souffle.

_Tu te nommes Dean Winchester... Et tu es l'homme le plus vertueux que j'ai pu connaître...

Dean Winchester. Oui... Cela sonnait parfaitement juste à ses oreilles. Dean sourit malgré lui. Il avait fait un pas vers son passé, un pas qui le rapprochait de ce qu'il était... Et de ce qu'il devait être. Lui, tout simplement. Mais l'ange ne rajouta rien et se contenta de détourner les yeux. Ce voile triste qu'il avait aperçu la première fois revint dans ses yeux et il se fit violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Depuis combien de temps ressentait-il de la tendresse pour cet être qui n'était même pas humain ? Ce trouble l'empêcha de se questionner d'avantage et ils commencèrent à parler... De n'importe quoi. Ce fut des plus troublants les première minutes... Mais bien vite, les deux hommes commencèrent à parler naturellement. Dean lui posait des questions sur où il était et il avait raison, il était dans son paradis personnel, mais que celui-ci était différent. Castiel ne disait jamais grand-chose et ne rentrait jamais dans les détails, ce qui agaçait souvent Dean.

Une certaine routine s'installa alors. Chaque jour, Castiel lui rendait visite et le temps s'était éclairci. Dean aimait la présence de Castiel et il pouvait lire dans son regard que lui aussi aimait être en sa présence. Leur discussion, même si elles n'étaient pas bien longues, étaient une chose qu'il appréciait plus que tout... De même que leur silence. Ce n'était plus des silences lourds, mais des silences réconfortants et bienfaiteurs.

_Tu ne peux rien me dire n'est-ce pas ? Sur mon passé... avait-il dit.

Le regard de Castiel s'était tourné vers lui. Tous deux étaient assis sur le ponton qui surplombait le lac. Le voile de tristesse réapparu et Dean détourna les yeux. Il n'aimait pas voir cette lueur, il détestait ça... Et même si son envie de savoir était toujours présente, il ne voulait plus voir cette lueur.

_Je suis désolé Dean...

Dean avait alors posé sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange, la serrant brièvement.

_T'en fais pas Cas'... T'en fais pas.

Quand l'ange partit dans la soirée, Dean alla se coucher. Exténué. Depuis qu'il parlait avec Castiel, il semblait rêver de plus en plus. Et plus les jours passaient, plus ce qu'il voyait s'éclaircissait. Certains rêves étaient joyeux... Mais la plupart des autres étaient terrifiants et remplis de sang et de souffrance. Ces rêves-là, il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'éclaircissent. Car dans ces rêves, il faisait du mal... Et il en recevait.

Ce soir-là, il se vit au volant d'une voiture des plus rustique qui soit... Mais il était heureux. Il discutait avec quelqu'un qui était à ses côtés... Et de se savoir là, en sa présence le remplissait d'une joie immense. Il adorait être là.

Il entendit un rire cristallin et masculin le traitant d'idiot sous une blague. Il lui répondait de la même manière jusqu'à ce qu'un nom franchisse ses lèvres. Un nom qui sonnait si familier et qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Dès qu'il le prononça, son cœur déborda d'un amour si grand qu'il en perdit pied.

Samuel. Sam. _Sammy_...

Dean fondit en larmes sans qu'il n'en sache la raison.

Le matin suivant, Castiel apparut devant lui et l'ange remarqua immédiatement les cernes qui ornaient les yeux de Dean. Il se dirigea rapidement vers lui l'air inquiet. Dean se contenta de l'observer en silence en éprouvant une certaine satisfaction en remarquant l'inquiétude dans les prunelles de Castiel.

_Sammy... murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Qui est Sam ?

Le regard de Castiel s'agrandit de surprise face à Dean. Celui-ci, les nerfs à fleur de peau fut agacé de ce long silence. Il fusilla douloureusement Castiel des yeux avant d'abattre son poing contre la table. Il était fatigué, il voulait savoir... Et il le voulait maintenant. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions l'avaient quitté en même temps que sa patience.

_Et ne te barres pas Cas' ! J'ai besoin de savoir !

Castiel le regarda douloureusement, mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge.

_Cas' !

Dean sentait que l'ange allait bientôt craquer et sa détermination décupla. Il se leva, se planta devant lui et attrapa de ses mains son visage. Castiel, abasourdi n'esquissa aucun geste pour le repousser, au contraire. Un frisson le parcouru sous le contact des mains de Dean. Celui-ci sut qu'il se remémorait des choses sur lui, sur son passé.

_Cas', si j'avais une quelconque importance dans ta vie... Un quelconque impact sur toi... Tu me dois bien ça !

_Dean... Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

_Je ne suis pas en danger Cas'...

_Si, tu l'es... Et par ma faute...

_Arrêtes avec tes conneries !

_Tu ne comprends pas ! dit-il plus fortement. Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de vivre ici ?! Pourquoi veux-tu retrouver la mémoire ?!

_Parce que ça me tue Cas' ! Ça me rend malade de ne rien savoir ! Je veux savoir qui j'étais ! Si j'avais de l'importance pour quelqu'un de mon vivant... Je veux savoir qui nous sommes l'un pour l'autre... finit-il par lâcher malgré lui.

Castiel garda le silence et baissa pour la première fois les yeux. Sa main se leva immédiatement, rencontrant la joue de Dean d'une façon si douce, si aimante que cela désarma Dean. Le regard de l'ange était meurtri et rempli d'affection qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher. Une image s'immisça alors furtivement devant lui... Celle d'un baiser.

Son cœur _chavira_.

La voix de Castiel, grave et douce s'éleva comme une plume dans la pièce.

_Samuel Winchester est ton petit frère...

Soudain, l'image de son frère lui vint en tête. Un sourire rayonnant, des cheveux longs et une taille monstrueusement grande par rapport à lui... Son frère... Son petit frère qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Son cœur se remplit d'un amour et d'un soulagement infinis. Il avait une famille et celle-ci comptait pour lui. Il mit du temps à se rendre compte des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues... Ce fut les mains de l'ange qui essuyèrent celles-ci et qui le ramena à la réalité. Castiel et lui ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Dean posa sans s'en rendre compte son front contre celui de l'ange. Ce contact l'emplit d'un petit bonheur. Il pleurait comme s'il avait perdu sa moitié, comme si son âme avait perdu une part de lui-même... Et puis soudainement, le monde trembla sous lui.

Ils se regardèrent avec panique et ils se séparèrent, tentant tant bien que mal de se rattraper aux meubles. Le monde tremblait avec violence, faisant tomber verres, chaises et fournitures dans un fracas lugubre et inquiétant. Dean se rattrapa à la table, mais celle-ci bougea, le mettant à terre immédiatement. Il ressentit la douleur dans son bras, aussi vive qu'une piqûre.

_Cas' ! appela-t-il paniqué.

Il sentit alors une main attraper son bras et le paysage s'évapora devant ses yeux. Le salon de la maisonnette tourbillonna autour de lui, lui faisant avoir un haut-le-cœur. Il voulut appeler l'ange... Mais s'il avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche... Il était certain de vomir tout ce qu'il avait pu manger dans la matinée.

Ils tombèrent alors dans un fracas assourdissant dans une pièce inconnue. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser qu'il chercha Castiel des yeux. Il était juste à ses côtés, gémissant de douleur sous la chute occasionnée. Il se précipita vers lui le regard inquiet et totalement dépassé.

_Cas' ! Cas' !

Il tomba à genoux à ses côtés, oubliant immédiatement sa propre douleur en agrippant le visage de Castiel qui toussa. L'ange le rassura en lui tapotant légèrement le bras. Il se détacha de lui avec regret avant de remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la petite maisonnette près du lac... Loin de là. Il s'agissait, à première vue d'un bar.

Dean aida Castiel à se lever tandis qu'il inspectait les lieux du regard. Aussi fou que cela pouvait paraître, il était sûr d'être déjà venu là. Il connaissait l'odeur d'alcool, la vue de ce comptoir, ces chaises, ces tables... Il les connaissait. Castiel remarqua son regard, mais ne dit rien. Au même moment, une porte claqua derrière eux. Dean se retourna vivement et croisa un regard brun.

Il resta muet face à l'expression de la jeune fille. Elle était aussi surprise que lui et ses yeux brillèrent soudainement d'un sentiment que Dean connaissait... De la joie. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient en cascade derrière son dos en ondulant légèrement. Elle était mince et petite comparé à lui. Elle ne semblait pas voir Castiel cependant. Elle était plus que mignonne, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand il la regardait, il se sentait désagréablement coupable et se trouvait horrible...

_Dean... murmura-t-elle alors. C'est toi ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer ce regard qui semblait si heureux de le voir... Et qui semblait le connaître. Soudain, comme un coup, un nom lui vint en tête. Une réalisation de plus que sa mémoire lui permettait. Elle semblait le connaître, elle semblait l'avoir connu... Et avec tristesse, il se rendit compte que si elle était là, c'est qu'elle était morte...

_Jo'... soupira-t-il malgré lui.

La jeune fille ne put retenir le flot de larmes qui la posséda. Elle accourut et se jeta dans les bras de Dean. Castiel regarda la scène en silence, se décalant légèrement sur le côté pour laisser Dean lui rendre son accolade. Il encercla les épaules frêles de la jeune fille extraordinairement forte malgré sa corpulence. Elle pleura contre son torse tandis qu'il posait son menton sur sa tête. Son cœur se réchauffa et se tordit de la même manière. Il serra les lèvres et croisa le regard de l'ange. Il était affaibli, mais son regard était tellement bienveillant qu'il en sourit. Les bras qui le serraient été fins, puissants et aimants. Les larmes qu'il sentait contre lui étaient heureuses et chargées d'une profonde affection.

_Idiot ! soupira-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus.

Il sourit. Il savait que maintenant, le chemin qui le séparait de sa mémoire était déjà entamé, mais un trouble restait. Pourquoi avaient-ils dû partir ainsi ? Pourquoi ce tremblement ?

Alors qu'il serrait la jeune fille dans ses bras, il perdit peu à peu son sourire. Tant de choses étaient encore dans l'ombre... Trop de choses. L'image de lui, embrassant Castiel lui revint en tête immédiatement et il se sentit bien... Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait aimé cet échange. Il soupira et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Castiel, de son côté, observa les deux amis en ressentant une pointe de tristesse. C'était le seul endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit, le seul endroit où Dean y serait en sécurité. C'était tout ce qu'il comptait pour lui... C'était tout ce qu'il devait faire et ce qu'il ferait jusqu'à la fin.

.

 **Fin chapitre 1**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Et voilà ! Ça sera tout pour cette première partie !**

 **Je remercie tout ceux qui ont fait un arrêt ici et qui ont eu la gentillesse de lire ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'espère que la suite vous plaira d'autant plus !**

 **Je m'excuse (encore) pour les fautes restantes ! J'essaye de m'améliorer du mieux que je peux !**

 **Encore merci pour m'avoir lu et je vous souhaite bonne soirée/Journée !**

 **Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

 **Nous voici enfin pour le nouveau chapitre de ''On The Other Side'' ! Je remercie spécialement Adalas pour avoir eu le courage de me corriger ainsi que de m'aider à m'améliorer ! MERCI ! Ton aide m'a été vraiment utile et je suis contente de discuter avec toi !**

 **Je remercie encore une fois yakusokuyumi, Barjy02 et pimpiericky pour vos review qui m'ont faites plaisir ! (Et toi aussi Adalas, mais je t'ai déjà remercier plus haut !)**

 **J'espère que ce prochain chapitre vous plaira tout autant que moi, qui ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire !**

 **Résumé : La mémoire et une chose complexe et encore mystérieuse. Elle représente le devenir d'un être et façonne son âme. Dean, perdu dans un monde inconnu, va essayer de la retrouver pour remplir ce vide qui ne le quitte plus...Pour éclaircir ses rêves encore flous. De loin, il sait qu'une présence familière l'observe avec attention et tristesse...**

 **Pairing : Destiel**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **On The Other Side**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2** **: I'm Searching for Something that I can't Reach**

 _Everything is blue_ _  
_ _His pills, his hands, his jeans_ _  
_ _And now I'm covered in the colors_ _  
_ _Pulled apart at the seams_ _  
_ _And it's blue_ _  
_ _And it's blue_

 _(Colors - Halsey)_

 _._

_Attends, attends ! Tu te fous de moi ? soupira Jo' avec surprise. Tu ne te souviens pratiquement de rien ? De ta vie ? De Sam ?

Dean soupira. L'annonce fut compliquée, mais la jeune fille était en train de prendre lentement en considération qu'il ne se foutait pas d'elle et qu'il disait la vérité. Ils étaient assis face à face à une table. Castiel était assis à ses côtes, silencieux et invisible pour il ne savait quelle raison aux yeux de la belle. Après s'être calmé, ce qui avait été plutôt long, elle avait réussi à se poser et réfléchir. Elle avait montré son caractère fort et son assurance immédiatement, surprenant Dean, le rassurant même. Elle avait un franc parler qui le faisait sourire et une profonde affection s'était logée en lui dès qu'il avait croisé son regard.

_Rien...

_Putain... soupira-t-elle.

Jo', Joanna Harvelle de son vrai nom, leur avait servi deux bouteilles de bière qui étaient placées devant eux. Elle but une gorgée goulûment avant de reposer la bouteille en soupirant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il y lut de la tristesse et une certaine déception qui lui fit mal. Il savait qu'elle avait mal elle aussi... Mais ne il tenta pas d'attraper sa main. Il savait que ce geste aurait aggravé les choses pour elle et pour lui.

Après de longues secondes, elle réussit à relever les yeux dans les siens.

_Tu es différent de moi Dean.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

_Je suis morte depuis belle lurette, je le sais et je me souviens de ma mort, reprit-elle sérieusement. J'ai... J'ai réussi à me faire à l'idée, mais toi... Tu dégages quelque chose de différent.

Elle soupira, dépitée.

_Si Castiel était là...

_Cas' ? demanda-t-il surpris. Tu connais Cas' ?

Jo' le regarda, surprise. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant.

_Il t'a rendu visite ? C'est vrai que les anges ont un accès illimité à nos paradis.

_Pour tout te dire... Il désigna du regard la chaise à ses côtés. Il est juste là.

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda la chaise. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Dean, dubitative.

_Les âmes ne peuvent me voir, dit alors Castiel.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui, aussi dubitatif que Jo'.

_Et comment ça se fait que je puisse te voir alors ?

_Ok, ok ! coupa Jo'. On va en rester là. Elle se tourna vers Castiel et sourit. Contente de voir que t'es toujours collé à ses basques... Même si je ne peux pas vraiment te voir.

Dean vit un léger sourire naître sur les lèvres de Castiel. Cette vision fit alors sourire Dean qui ne détacha pas son regard de l'être divin. Jo' le remarqua et sourit à cette vision. Malgré la mémoire qui lui faisait défaut, Dean avait toujours le même regard expressif... Et doux envers une personne auquel il tenait. De son vivant, Jo' avait toujours eu cette petite jalousie face aux échanges de regard entre Dean et l'ange... Mais maintenant, elle trouvait ça tout simplement beau, attendrissant et déchirant à la fois.

_Je suis heureux de te voir aussi Joanna.

_Il est content de te voir, dit alors Dean en se tournant vers elle.

_Évidemment, ricana la belle blonde.

Son regard devint alors plus sérieux. Elle tourna la tête vers la chaise où devait se tenir Castiel.

_Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ?

Dean tourna la tête vers l'ange. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient braqués sur la jeune femme, mais il resta silencieux. Dean fronça les sourcils et allait répliquer quand la voix de Jo le stoppa. Elle était douce et calme, sans préjugé ni rancune. C'était comme si elle comprenait pourquoi, comme si elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

_Dean.

Il tourna son attention vers elle, le regard criblé d'émotion qu'elle lut avec un sourire.

_Tu as toujours un regard expressif... C'est ce qui m'avait attiré chez toi quand j'étais encore vivante.

Elle tendit le bras, caressant avec affection sa joue d'une main. Il la laissa faire et il se surprit à apprécier le contact.

_Fais confiance à Castiel.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer avec surprise. Son sourire s'élargit et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

_Chaque décision qu'il a faite, chaque action qu'il a menée... Toutes ont été pour que tu sois en sécurité, alors s'il ne te dit rien. Elle prit une grande respiration. C'est qu'il doit avoir une raison.

À ses côtés, il vit Castiel regarder Jo' avec une telle surprise qu'il en fut légèrement amusé. Puis, un sourire des plus doux fit son apparition sur son visage. Celui-ci fit manquer un battement au cœur de Dean. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites et son sang monter à ses joues à une vitesse fulgurante. Il s'imagina l'ange lui sourire ainsi... Il en eut un léger frisson. Dean aimait le voir ainsi. Jo' détacha sa main de lui quand il entendit la voix de Castiel.

_Je suis tellement désolé Joanna... J'aurais dû être là...

Il s'arrêta immédiatement, l'air coupable et meurtri. Il s'en voulait terriblement et Dean remarqua que ses poings étaient serrés.

_Jo'... commença-t-il de sa voix sèche. Il s'excuse de ne pas avoir était là... Pourquoi ?

_Dis-lui que c'est un idiot et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Personne ne pouvait faire quoique ce soit d'ailleurs. Elle leva les yeux vers Dean. J'ai fait mon choix, j'en ai payé les conséquences, fin de l'histoire.

Elle se leva, faisant crisser la chaise derrière elle. Elle attrapa les deux bouteilles vides et se dirigea vers le bar.

_T'en veux une autre ?

Dean, qui n'avait pas lâché Castiel du regard se tourna vers elle. Il n'avait pas compris leur échange et cela le rendait encore plus perdu... Et encore plus démuni face à cette mémoire qu'il n'avait plus. Jo' semblait tenir énormément à lui et son cœur lui disait qu'elle était importante pour lui... Il sut qu'il l'avait aimé et qu'il l'aimait toujours. Elle ressemblait étrangement à une sœur qu'il n'avait pu avoir.

_Ouais, j'pense que j'en ai besoin.

_Faut profiter, apparemment au paradis, on n'est jamais soûl ! dit-elle en riant.

Elle jeta les deux cadavres de bières et en prit deux autres. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et précis, elle avait dû faire ça toute sa vie... Oui, il en était sûr. Il aimait la voir faire, elle et son regard fier. Elle était magnifique.

_Dis Jo'...

_Hum ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui regardait dehors avec intérêt avant de reporter son attention sur elle. D'une voix incertaine, il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

_J'étais proche de mon frère ?

Elle resta silencieuse une longue seconde avant qu'un sourire n'illumine son visage.

_Aussi proche que des frères peuvent l'être. Jamais l'un sans l'autre... Sam ne jurait que par toi Dean. Il t'admirait et t'aimait et toi... Elle rit légèrement. Pour toi, Sam était ton monde.

Chaque parole fut accueillie avec bonheur par Dean. Savoir qu'il avait aimé, qu'il avait été aimé... Était si réconfortant... Et en même temps si triste, car il était dans l'incapacité de s'en souvenir. Sa gorge se noua et il sentit une main prendre la sienne avec fermeté. Il se tourna et tomba dans deux lagons bleus... Deux perles qui reflétaient de l'affection et un soutien sans borne. Il serra la main à son tour, remerciant l'ange du regard avant qu'une vive douleur lui vrille le crâne.

Dans un sursaut, il s'écroula à genoux dans un gémissement à en fendre le cœur. La terre se mit à trembler une seconde fois sous leurs pieds. Jo' n'eut pas le temps de les rejoindre qu'elle tomba au sol sous la violence du séisme. La vision de Dean devint trouble, il essaya tant bien que mal de bouger vers la jeune fille au sol.

_Dean ! cria-t-elle en essayant de le rejoindre.

Les verres tombèrent ainsi que les bouteilles, se brisant dans un fracas assourdissant. Des éclats de verre s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce et les vitres éclatèrent.

_Cas' ! Jo' ! gémit-il sous la douleur.

Il ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux, la douleur était trop forte, trop menaçante. Il entendit la voix de l'ange l'appeler désespérément. Jo' avait disparu et il paniqua. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle disparu ?! Il était terrifié à l'idée que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé... Une deuxième fois.

La main de Castiel se posa enfin sur son épaule. Les tremblements se firent plus violents, il se sentit alors tirer en arrière. Il percuta le torse de Castiel et ils tombèrent tous deux au sol. Dean sentit qu'ils allaient partir... Partir loin de la jeune fille.

_Cas' non ! Jo' !

_Elle ira bien ! proclama-t-il sous les fracas.

_Non ! On ne peut pas la laisser ! Je ne la laisserais pas une seconde fois !

Ses paroles le surprirent lui-même. Il se débattait sans s'en rendre compte quand les deux mains de l'ange entourèrent son visage. Avec une force phénoménale, il se fit tourner vers Castiel. Celui-ci l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais Dean était focalisé sur Jo' et essaya vainement de le repousser. Il oubliait que Castiel était un Ange, un ange ayant mille fois plus de force que lui.

_Dean ! Elle ira bien !

_Lâches-moi !

La douleur persistante dans son crâne devint plus forte. Il s'écroula lamentablement au sol en haletant, paralysé par cette douleur abominable qui lui tiraillait le corps tout entier. Castiel l'agrippa et le tira dans ses bras protecteurs. Il ne pouvait plus bouger... Plus faire quoique ce soit pour aller la chercher.

_Nous devons partir... Elle ira bien. Je te le promets, mais pour ça... Il faut que nous partions immédiatement !

Dean le regarda difficilement, mais il sut qu'il disait vrai. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait une confiance aveugle envers l'ange. Il était prêt à lui donner son sort, son propre devenir en fermant les yeux. Parce qu'il savait que Castiel en ferait bon usage. En guise de réponse, il s'accrocha à son bras et l'univers tourbillonna de nouveau.

Ils retombèrent aussi violemment que la première fois à même le sol. Dans un gémissement douloureux, Dean remarqua que la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti était maintenant indétectable et il soupira, le dos au sol. À côté de lui, Castiel essayait de reprendre lamentablement son souffle... Il toussa avant de gémir. Dean se redressa avec difficulté, remarquant enfin la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un bureau ou un salon, il ne savait plus. Plusieurs livres étaient entreposés ce çà et là. Le bureau qui était derrière eux en contenait des dizaines alors que peu à peu, il ressentit une forte émotion. De la joie, de la nostalgie... Et encore d'autres toutes aussi puissantes. Il connaissait cet endroit, il connaissait le propriétaire.

Il devait le voir, il avait besoin de le voir. Il le chercha du regard, oubliant Castiel au sol malgré lui. Ses lèvres tremblèrent sous le flot de souvenirs qui essayaient de troubler son cerveau. L'ange se leva avec difficulté, mais réussit tout de même à rejoindre Dean. Son teint était plus pâle et plus maladif, Dean le remarqua quand il se retourna vers lui.

_Cas' ?!

Il avait du mal à respirer et le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour. Il repéra le petit divan sur le côté et le fit immédiatement s'asseoir. Il lui tapota légèrement l'épaule, le regardant avec inquiétude.

_Hey ! Hey ! Cas' ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as mec ?

Castiel ferma douloureusement les yeux, respirant avec difficulté avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'humain.

_Les transports prennent... Une certaine énergie...

_Oh putain... jura-t-il. Plus de voyage Cas' ! Il le regarda sévèrement. Plus aucun voyage.

_Il le faudra Dean...

_Non. Tu ne feras rien du tout ! T'as la tête d'un macchabée alors non, plus aucun tour de passe-passe, c'est clair ?

_Bordel... Dites-moi que je rêve ?!

Dean sursauta quand la voix grave et rocailleuse se fit entendre. Castiel détourna les yeux vers l'homme derrière eux. Les yeux toujours écarquillés par la surprise, il serra sans s'en rendre compte l'épaule de l'ange qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Quand il tourna la tête, le visage qu'il contempla l'empli de joie. C'était un homme grand, bourru aux mains puissantes et fermes. Il portait une casquette de vieux mécano et son petit regard brun était dans le sien, aussi surpris que lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

_Putain...

Dean s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis que l'homme bougeait enfin. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé et attira Dean dans une accolade puissante et bourrue.

_Fiston... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici... soupira celui-ci, dépité et heureux.

_Bobby... murmura Dean pour lui-même.

Ce nom lui disait tellement de choses, tellement d'affection et de souvenirs oubliés... Bobby... Il serra le vieil homme dans ses bras, les yeux brillants. Si ça continuait, il allait vraiment pleurer. Soudain, Bobby le bouscula, le forçant à le regarder.

_Je t'avais dit de pas me rejoindre avant d'être vieux et débile ! grogna celui-ci en lui secouant les épaules. T'as laissé ton frangin en bas ! T'as pas honte !

Malgré le ton menaçant, il voyait le regard empli de joie et de tristesse. Le même que celui de Jo'...

Lui expliquer la situation fut plus complexe qu'à elle. Il ne put en placer une que quand le vieil homme fit une pause dans son monologue qui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le critiquait comme quoi il avait réduit en bouillie sa promesse de finir vieux, de veiller sur Sam, etc...

Quand il lui avoua pour sa mémoire, Bobby resta muet sous la surprise. Dean en fut quelque peu déstabilisé, mais la question qui vint ensuite le perturba plus qu'autre chose.

_Et Castiel... ? Si t'es dans cet état c'est qu'il...

_Non, non ! le coupa-t-il. Cas'... Cas' est là, dit-il en montrant le divan.

Bobby grimaça sans comprendre.

_Tu sais fiston, t'as beau te le convaincre, mais je ne le vois pas moi.

_Il est invisible pour vos yeux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, soupira-t-il. Je ne comprends pas tellement le système des anges.

_Moi non plus.

Castiel regarda les deux hommes avant de s'adosser. Il avait le regard vitreux et une expression douloureuse qui inquiéta Dean.

_Il est exténué...

_Normal. Les petits tours entre paradis ne doivent pas être de tout repos...

_Il faut qu'il se repose.

Bobby mit une main sur son épaule et la pressa gentiment, lui intiment silencieusement de le suivre. Castiel émit un mouvement et Dean le fit s'immobiliser d'un geste. L'ange le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté, inquiet. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette bouille était adorable... Avant de secouer vivement la tête. Il ne devait pas s'égarer, pas maintenant.

Il suivit le vieil homme jusqu'à sa cuisine où il referma la porte à double battant derrière eux. Bobby se dirigea alors vers son réfrigérateur et prit deux bouteilles de bière. Dean eut un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait un tel moment. Il était serein, détendu et appréciait la compagnie de l'homme. Il devait beaucoup représenter pour lui pour qu'il ait cet immense amour pour lui. Un amour qui rapproche un père et son fils... Il demanda alors :

_Bobby ... T'es mon père ?

Le dit Bobby le regarda surpris avant d'éclater de rire. Dean ne comprit pas son hilarité et se renfrogna, grommelant dans sa barbe au sujet de l'irrespect où il ne sait quoi d'autre.

_Non Fiston ! dit-il, ses épaules tressautant encore de son fou rire. Tu veux que je te la fasse en mode Dark Vador ?!

_Pas besoin de te marrer... J'demandais juste.

_Mais j'aurais aimé l'être... sourit-il finalement. Vous étiez comme des fils pour moi, Sam et toi. Vous étiez mon monde, j'aurais donné ma vie pour vous.

Il ricana légèrement avant de rajouter.

_Et c'est déjà fait.

Le cœur de Dean se serra. Bobby le remarqua immédiatement et continua dans sa lancée.

_Et j'ai été heureux de le faire... Sauver mes deux garçons était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour vous. J'étais heureux de le faire Dean. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable.

_Je suis juste troublé... dit-il en serrant sa bouteille d'une main. Je ne me souviens de rien, mais je ressens... Je ressens tout Bobby. Quand j'ai vu Jo'... Quand je t'ai vu toi... Vos noms sont immédiatement sortis.

_C'est un premier pas pour la guérison Dean. C'est bon signe.

_Je ne veux pas voir mon frère ici...

_Moi non plus fiston... Et je n'avais pas envie de te voir là non plus...

Bobby soupira et se cala contre le mur, les bras croisés et le regard songeur. Il semblait plus calme au vu de la situation et cela rassura Dean. Il but une gorgée du breuvage et s'appuya nonchalamment contre la table. Bobby sembla ricaner dans sa barbe.

_T'as toujours les mêmes réflexes, c'est bon à voir.

Dean pouffa.

_C'est bon à savoir.

_Tu sais... Même si je suis comme ça... Je suis heureux de te voir fiston. Vraiment.

_Je sais Bobby... répondit-il en souriant. Et même si je n'ai plus de souvenirs, je sais ce que tu représentes pour moi...

Bobby lui jeta un regard rempli de tendresse et de fierté. Il avait les yeux brillants et Dean sut que le vieil homme se faisait violence pour ne pas pleurer à son tour. Il sourit à son tour alors que Bobby se raclait nerveusement la gorge, d'un air timide qui fit rire intérieurement Dean.

_Bon, euh, oui. On va arrêter ces niaiseries et parler en homme hein, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Il prit une position plus sérieuse et croisa les bras.

_Tu sais au moins ton nom, c'est déjà ça.

_C'est Cas' qui me l'a dit... répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

Il était inquiet et Bobby le sentit.

_T'es toujours aussi inquiet pour ton ange à ce que je vois... Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui non plus le pauvre.

''Son ange'' ? Dean tourna la tête, surpris. De quoi parlait-il ? À la suite, une image vint immédiatement devant lui. S'il avait pu revoir un baiser d'une manière naturelle, là... Les images furent plus détaillées et plus... Explicites. Il se vit lui, en train d'embrasser Castiel comme s'il était assoiffé, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait. Il se vit retirer vivement sa chemise et l'ange faire de même. Ils se mangeaient carrément des yeux et cela le rendit mal à l'aise... Extrêmement mal à l'aise. Castiel prit alors son visage pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, avec désespoir et envie. Dean laissa l'ange le pousser en arrière pour le faire tomber sur un lit. Tous deux torse nu, Castiel se mit sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps, continuant de l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait que lui, lui et lui seul. Cette pensée lui tordit le ventre... Les sensations du baiser revinrent peu à peu sur lui, il ressentit les touchers, les caresses... Et il entendit la voix de Castiel répéter son nom... Comme une prière.

La vision s'arrêta immédiatement et les yeux de Bobby réapparurent. Il essaya de se contenir, cachant vainement les bouffées de chaleur qui l'avaient envahi. Il secoua vivement la tête, mais ne put cacher les rougeurs qui avaient élu domicile sur ses joues. Ok... Peut-être que Castiel et lui était un peu plus que des amis avant ça... Juste un peu.

Les sourcils de Bobby se relevèrent légèrement, mais il n'ajouta rien.

_Si Castiel ne peut rien te dire... Peut-être que je peux t'en apprendre un peu plus moi.

Il prit une grande inspiration sous le regard de Dean, silencieux et attentif. Bobby ricana légèrement en pensant qu'il était moins turbulent sans sa mémoire.

_Je suis Robert Singer. J'étais un ami de ton père et je m'occupais de toi et de Sam de temps en temps... Lorsque ton père, John, partait en chasse.

Bobby leva les yeux, but une gorgée de sa bière et continua.

_Mais pas n'importe quelle chasse. C'était le genre de chasse à faire chier dans son froc les petits humains normaux... Non, là, je te parle de chasse aux vampires, aux loups-garous... Aux démons, et même les anges à un moment.

_Attends, coupa Dean. Ne me dis pas-

_Oui. Tu chassais aussi et t'étais bon dans ton domaine, de même que ton frère...

Dean tomba de haut. De très haut même. Il chercha d'une main une chaise sur laquelle il tomba, le regard perdu. Bobby s'était tu et le regardait prendre conscience en silence. Dean ne savait pas comment digérer cette révélation. Il était troublé... Mais pas plus que ça bizarrement. Il se sentit plutôt soulagé à vrai dire. Sa mémoire étant perdue, il s'était imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios les plus horribles les uns que les autres.

_Et oui... Tu sauvais des vies fiston.

Un sourire fit son chemin sur les lèvres de Dean. Il sauvait les gens... De son vivant, il avait sauvé des gens... Il sentit son cœur déborder de soulagement. Il baissa la tête et sentit la main de son père de substitution sur son épaule, la pressant avec force, mais délicatesse. Il ricana légèrement, ravalant ses larmes alors que la porte s'ouvrait doucement. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête pour tomber sur Castiel. Il était toujours aussi pâle, mais semblait avoir repris une respiration normale. Il se tenait droit et son regard avait lui-même reprit une vivacité familière. Castiel trouva immédiatement le regard de Dean et soupira de soulagement.

_Dean... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_Ça va mieux Cas' ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers lui.

_Oui. J'ai pu reprendre des forces... Mais il faut qu'on parte. Tu ne dois pas rester là.

_Pourquoi ?

Castiel se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à Dean qui soupira. Bobby quant à lui se tenait légèrement en retrait, ne pouvant voir l'ange. Il remarqua que même sans sa mémoire, Dean se comportait toujours de la même façon avec Castiel, de même qu'avec lui... Et il était sûr qu'il en était de même pour Jo'. Une légère tristesse envahit son cœur en pensant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa propre mort... Ellen non plus... Il soupira et leva les yeux vers son fils adoptif, puis sur l'ange. L'ange qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui, l'ange qui était devenu son ami... L'ange avec qui il avait partagé plus de choses qu'avec d'autres... Castiel était toujours là. Bobby tenait à lui, comme un troisième fils en quelque sorte. Il savait que s'il ne disait rien, c'était pour ne pas inquiéter son protégé. Bobby comprit... Comprit qu'il était en danger.

_Il est suivi ? demanda-t-il alors.

_Suivit ? dit alors Dean. Par qui ?! Cas' ?

Castiel ne put cacher la vérité plus longtemps et serra les poings. Sa mâchoire se contracta et Dean sut qu'il contenait sa rage. Il le connaissait par cœur...

_Un Ange s'est mis en tête de... De détruire ton âme.

_Pourquoi ? demanda Dean surpris. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?!

_Rien, personnellement parlant. Il leva les yeux vers Dean. Il veut juste venger ceux qui sont morts au front durant ton combat contre Lucifer... C'est juste une vendetta idiote. C'est lui qui t'a effacé la mémoire...

Castiel s'avança vers lui, attrapant son bras en ne quittant pas son regard. Dean se sentit transporter dans ce regard bleu. Il aimait ce regard... Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il baissa sans s'en rendre compte la tête vers l'ange. Leurs fronts se frôlèrent et Dean soupira d'aise. Il avait complètement oublié Bobby, profitant de cette proximité qui le rassurait. Il serait prêt à tout accepter ainsi.

_La mémoire... Ta mémoire, c'est l'une des plus grandes forces qu'une âme a. C'est toutes ses expériences, son savoir... Celle-ci rend l'âme tellement puissante Dean, même un ange ne peut rien faire contre elle quand elle se retrouve enfin au paradis. Il colla enfin son front contre celui de Dean, ne perdant pas leur contact visuel. Tu es plus puissant que lui avec ta mémoire... Et tu dois la retrouver naturellement. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit Dean... Cette puissance, c'est toi qui dois la puiser. Toi et toi seul.

Castiel recula d'un pas à contre cœur. Bobby, regardait en silence éprouvant une tendresse et une tristesse immenses. Il savait que quelque chose se passait... Mais il ne pouvait pas entendre l'ange. Il grimaça légèrement. Par combien d'épreuves devront-ils passer avant de pouvoir être tranquilles ? Combien de temps va s'écouler avant que Dean ne puisse être enfin heureux ? Une pensée pour Sam le traversa. Maintenant, le plus jeune des Winchester était seul... Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il s'en sortait ? Trouvait-il un moyen de ramener son frère à la vie ? Sûrement...

Il leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre, regardant le paysage qui s'étendait, qu'il connaissait comme sa poche... Et pour la première fois, il pria Dieu. Pria pour que Dean puisse vivre enfin libre et heureux. Pria que pour les deux frères se retrouvent... Pria que pour toutes leurs souffrances cessent enfin. N'avaient-ils pas assez fait pour sauver le monde ? N'avaient-ils pas assez aidé Dieu dans ses desseins les plus abominables ?

Ce fut à ce moment que la terre trembla. Tous se regardèrent surpris, mais Bobby cria immédiatement à l'intention des deux hommes.

_Partez !

_Mais, Bobby ! commença Dean en essayant de venir vers lui.

Castiel l'arrêta et secoua la tête. Dean regarda le vieil homme avec tristesse. Bobby lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux et rempli d'affection. L'ange attrappa alors Dean et ils disparurent dans un bruissement d'ailes . Les tremblements ne cessèrent pas pour autant, mais son sourire non plus. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant et murmura entre ses dents, ces mots qu'il était si timide à dire en face.

_Je t'aime fiston.

.

* * *

.

Dean retomba lourdement au sol. Son dos lui fit atrocement mal et il chercha immédiatement la présence de Castiel à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il sentit le bras de l'ange, il soupira de soulagement. Il était encore là... Mais extrêmement faible. Il se redressa en gémissant, pour voir l'état de Castiel avec horreur. Celui-ci n'arrivait plus à se lever... Il n'en avait plus la force et luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Il le redressa doucement, faisant en sorte de ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cette vision lui arracha un gémissement de panique. Ses yeux parcouraient le visage de l'ange sans qu'il ne sache quelle décision prendre, quelle action faire... Il était perdu. Même les yeux extrêmement bleus et doux de Castiel ne réussirent pas à le calmer.

_Cas' ! Aller mon pote, m'abandonne pas en cours de route !

_Dean...

L'ange fut pris d'une quinte de toux affreuse qui glaça le sang de Dean. Une force était en train de le broyer de l'intérieur...

Il posa une main sur le front de Castiel, poussant ses cheveux noirs poisseux de sueur... Poisseux... Les anges ne transpiraient pas. Ce n'était pas normal.

_Merde... !

Il ne fit même pas attention à tout ce qui l'entourait, toute son attention était portée sur l'ange qui manquait cruellement de souffle. Plus blanc que la neige, il était aussi faible qu'un enfant... Un enfant perdu. Dean le porta jusqu'à lui pour le caler dans ses bras, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de le rassurer.

Quand il sentit la présence derrière lui, il était déjà trop tard. Il serra sa prise sur son ami, son ange, son protecteur... C'était à lui de le protéger maintenant.

Son souffle se calma peu à peu avant que ses yeux ne se chargent d'une concentration intense. Ses muscles se crispèrent et son instinct grimpa à son paroxysme. Cette sensation... Il la connaissait parfaitement. L'adrénaline, l'appréhension et la peur... Ces sentiments, ils les connaissaient parfaitement. Sa mâchoire se serra et Castiel essaya de bouger, essayant de le prévenir du regard.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Castiel, qui dura une longue seconde... Une longue seconde qu'il détesta, car il avait l'impression que ça serait la dernière. Les lèvres de l'ange bougèrent, mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il expira un grand coup avant de le poser au sol. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de clairière abandonnée. La nature avait pris possession des lieux d'une manière si belle... Cela contrastait amèrement avec ce qui était en train de se produire. Il se leva, protégeant de son corps l'ange, prêt à combattre.

Ce qu'il vit le fit arrêter tout mouvement. Aussi surpris que désorienté, il contempla les prunelles brillantes et brunes qui ne le quittaient pas. Il avala difficilement sa salive, ravalant par la même occasion la tristesse mélangée à la joie qui avait à présent envahi son être.

L'homme en face de lui était grand, musclé. Ses courts cheveux bouclés grisonnants étaient habilement décoiffés. Sa barbe ne semblait pas avoir été rasée depuis un bon moment, lui donnant un air négligé. Il portait un jean délavé, un simple haut blanc surmonté d'une chemise à carreaux sombres... Oh bordel...

_Non... C'pas vrai...

L'homme lui fit un léger sourire. Un sourire qui lui vrilla la poitrine.

_Fils...

.

 **Fin du chapitre 2**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Le troisième viendra Samedi prochain et ça sera le dernier. Il terminera cette fiction, mais comme je l'ai déjà dis au chapitre précédent, il y aura un petit chapitre bonus ! On peut le considérer comme un épilogue !**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de lire et qui sont tombé sur cette petite fiction qui me tien à cœur ! Bon... Tout ce que j'écris me tien à cœur, mais c'est compréhensible ...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus... et j'espère aussi vous retrouver pour le prochain !**

 **Bisous et bonne journée/Soirée à vous !**

 **Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

 **Nous voici aujourd'hui, samedi de Mars pour la parution de ce dernier chapitre ! C'est avec grand plaisir que je le poste pour terminer cette fiction... Enfin, même si n'est pas vraiment le dernier chapitre que je vais poster, mais bref passons !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que ce dénouement ne vous décevra pas ! Je remercie encore chaque personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire ou de mettre cette histoire en Alert/Favoris ect... Je remercie particulièrement** **yakusokuyumi , Barjy02, pimpiericky, Courtney Ackles et Adalas pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au coeur !**

 **Spécial thanks à Adalas qui m'a aidé a corriger et a m'améliorer pour cette petite histoire ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez !**

 **J'espère que ce prochain chapitre vous plaira tout autant que moi, qui ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire !**

 **Résumé : La mémoire et une chose complexe et encore mystérieuse. Elle représente le devenir d'un être et façonne son âme. Dean, perdu dans un monde inconnu, va essayer de la retrouver pour remplir ce vide qui ne le quitte plus...Pour éclaircir ses rêves encore flous. De loin, il sait qu'une présence familière l'observe avec attention et tristesse...**

 **Pairing : Destiel**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **On The Other Side**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3** : _**No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget**_

 _The promises we made were not enough  
The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug  
The secrets that we sold were never known  
The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go._

 _(Hurricane - Thirty Seconds To Mars )_

 _._

Ce fut comme si on lui arrachait une partie de lui-même. Comme si sa propre âme, du moins ce qu'il était, vibrait sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il connaissait cette voix rauque et autoritaire. Il connaissait ce visage, ce sourire qu'il n'avait que trop peu vu... Il les connaissait, mais il ne se rappelait de rien.

Dean ne pouvait plus bouger et regardait fixement les yeux sombres qui ne le quittaient pas. Il serra les dents et les poings, n'osant esquisser un geste, n'osant même respirer. Il ne savait pas choisir entre joie ou tristesse... Il ne comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'il traversait... Tout ce qu'il faisait... Toutes ces actions avaient-elles un sens ? Devait-il vraiment recouvrer la mémoire ? Devait-il vraiment se battre ? Avait-il au moins penser aux conséquences... ? Son esprit était en vrac.

« _Fils_ »

Peu à peu, il se rendit compte que toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu aimer... Étaient ici, en tant qu'âme. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elles étaient toutes mortes... Qui pourrait bien l'attendre maintenant ? Qui ? Peut-être que ce combat était inutile, peut-être qu'il devait accepter le fait de disparaître, pour le bien de tous. L'homme en face de lui sembla remarquer son désarroi et soupira.

_Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai... T'as vraiment perdu la mémoire.

Dean ne répondit pas, détournant habilement les yeux. Bizarrement, il se sentait extrêmement petit et faible face à cet homme. Son cœur ressentait autant d'admiration que d'appréhension. Il attendait son avis... Ses paroles.

L'homme regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Dean avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur lui.

_Et je ne vois pas l'autre non plus... Ce type disait vraiment la vérité.

_Qui... commença Dean.

Il était ridicule. Il n'arrivait même pas à aligner deux mots à la suite ... Il était pathétique.

_Qui je suis ? L'homme ricana. Si j'avais su un jour que tu me demanderais ça...

L'homme s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son espace personnel. Il posa une main sur son épaule et fit un léger sourire.

_Je pense que tu le sais déjà non ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Dean se retrouva dans les bras puissants de l'homme. Il se pinça les lèvres retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Pour lui, trop d'émotions étaient en train de l'assaillir de toute part. Jo', Bobby et maintenant...

_Pa'… ?

Il entendit le petit rire de celui-ci, ce qui lui permit de le serrer à son tour avec une force alarmante. Il était heureux et il ne remarqua qu'il tremblait que lorsque son père se détacha de lui. John Winchester... Ce père qui avait été chasseur, ce père qui l'avait entraîné dans cette même voie... Ce père qu'il aimait et qu'il admirait tellement. Il avait remarqué que même sans sa mémoire, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait n'étaient pas tout jeunes... Ils étaient profondément ancrés dans son âme. C'était une partie de lui que la mémoire ne pouvait affecter, car ses sentiments... Étaient réels et puissants. Plus puissants que la normale.

Il entendit son père murmurer.

_Ce Ash est vraiment un de tes amis les plus bizarres tout de même... Apparaître devant moi et me dire que t'étais là sans ta mémoire avec un ange invisible... Je ne l'aurais pas cru si tu n'étais pas apparu dans cette explosion.

'' _Ash_ ''... Ce nom lui disait quelque chose et il le remercia silencieusement. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et Dean jeta un regard en arrière. Castiel s'était redressé, il s'était un peu éloigné et s'était adossé à un arbre non loin de là. Il croisa son regard bleu et tendre. L'ange souriait d'une manière si pure…Si intense... Que son cœur avait du mal à supporter cette vision. La voix de son père le ramena à lui.

_T'es bien mon fils pour t'attirer les foudres d'un ange toi...

Dean tourna la tête vers lui. John lui fit une légère tape à l'épaule et lui intima de le suivre. Il hésita quelques instants, regardant en arrière où Castiel essayait de se lever. John sembla le comprendre et il regarda dans la même direction... L'ange souriait toujours légèrement…

_Il est mal en point ? demanda finalement John.

_Plutôt oui... Je ne veux pas le laisser là.

_Très bien...

John se retourna vers son fils, la main toujours sur son épaule.

_De toute manière, nous reviendrions toujours ici... Mieux vaut le garder à l'œil cet Ange. Il fit un léger sourire. Après tout, je lui dois bien des choses... Il vous a sauvé tellement de fois.

Dean sourit. Toutes les rencontres qu'il avait faites, tous avaient pratiquement dit que l'ange avait tout fait pour lui, pour le sauver... Pour le préserver. Et les quelques brides de souvenirs qui avaient élu domicile dans son esprit étaient la preuve que leur relation était plus que fusionnelle... C'était si bizarre. Lui, Dean Winchester, humain, chasseur et petit ami d'un ange... C'était ridicule et pourtant, il aimait cette idée. Il l'aimait plus qu'il ne le devrait selon lui. Dean sentait qu'il ressentait une émotion puissante à l'égard de Castiel. Il avait aimé se voir l'embrasser et la sensation de l'avoir touché lui donnait immédiatement des frissons de pure excitation. Il ne put retenir un léger ricanement. Alors il avait fait _ça_ avec un ange ? Très bien. Il l'avait fait avec un ange dans un réceptacle masculin ? Très bien. Il l'avait fait, il assumait ses actes et il en était fier... Parce que son âme lui disait que Castiel n'était pas n'importe qui. Castiel était important au même niveau que Sam, ce frère dont le visage avait été rendu difforme par le brouillard.

_Il a toute ma reconnaissance.

John prit alors un air plus sérieux. Dean se tendit , comme s'il attendait un ordre. L'habitude ? Sûrement... C'était une action instinctive. Celle-ci ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de John qui serra sans s'en rendre compte la mâchoire.

_Je suis... Tellement fier de toi, Dean.

John planta son regard dans celui de son fils.

_Toi et Sam avez été ma plus grande fierté... Vous êtes ma plus grande fierté encore aujourd'hui. À la mort de ta mère... Tu as accepté tout ce que je te disais... T'ordonnais, sans même te plaindre. Tu as protégé Sam comme si c'était ta propre vie, tu m'as suivi alors que je mettais ta propre vie en danger... Dean... Je n'ai pas pu te le dire de mon vivant, car j'étais... J'étais obnubilé par ma propre vengeance.

Dean avala difficilement sa salive, ne pouvant détourner les yeux de son père. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait s'échapper sans son accord. C'était terriblement bon et effrayant.

_Je suis désolé Dean. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'offrir l'enfance que tu méritais. Désolé de ne pas avoir fait en sorte de te faire vivre une vie normale avec ton frère... Désolé de ne pas avoir agi en tant que père durant mon vivant...

John mit son poing contre le cœur de son fils. Le regard brillant et rempli de fierté. Ce même regard qu'avait sans doute dû attendre Dean de son vivant... Ce regard qui avait tout été pour lui. Il sourit immédiatement en baissant la tête. Il ne pleura pas, mais ne perdit pas ce sourire immense de son visage quand il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de son père.

_Merci...

John sourit à son tour.

_Merci...

- **Dean !** -

Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que le son strident vrillait ses tympans. John perdit son sourire quand il vit l'expression de son fils changer. Dean se boucha immédiatement les oreilles . Il entendit au loin Castiel l'appeler derrière lui. Il tomba à genoux quand la voix repris de plus belle.

- **Dean !** -

Il gémit face à la douleur plus intense et plus vive que les deux autres fois... Il réalisa avec horreur que celle-ci venait quand le tremblement de terre n'était pas loin... Annonçant l'arrivée de l'ange vengeur. Il essaya de prévenir son père, mais la souffrance était telle, que sa voix resta enfouie dans sa gorge. Il tourna la tête vers Castiel qui essayait de se lever, le regard paniqué et terrifié... Terrifié pour lui.

- **Dean ! Je t'en supplie reviens !** -

Son souffle était saccadé, difficile et lui raclait horriblement la gorge. C'était affreux. Il n'y comprenait rien et cette voix... Était si familière. Il la connaissait... Mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait été qu'elle s'arrête... Qu'elle s'arrête immédiatement.

- **Ne me laisse pas !** -

_Dean ? Dean !

Son père était accroupi à ses côtés, ne sachant quoi faire. Il mit une main sur le dos de son fils toujours en crise, les mains contre ses oreilles. Dean ferma les yeux et gémissant.

- **Dean !** -

Et ce qu'il craignait arriva . Le tremblement de terre reprit violemment, faisant tomber John sur le côté. La voix était toujours en train de l'appeler... Mais celles de son père et de Castiel se superposaient. La terre tremblait sous leurs pieds... Mais Dean sentait que c'était différent. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Dean !

Il tourna difficilement la tête. La vision devenue floue, il ne remarqua que deux lueurs bleues... Trop loin de lui. Il sut immédiatement que c'était Castiel. Il eut un pincement au cœur quand il se rendit compte que l'ange essayait encore de lui venir en aide. Il essayait encore de le protéger malgré sa condition plus que déplorable. Un nouveau voyage entre les paradis n'était pas bon pour lui... Il pouvait y passer. Cette idée horrifia Dean. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'ange...

_Cas'... murmura-t-il sous la douleur fulgurante.

Il tourna la tête vers son père qui avait réussi à le rejoindre.

_Dean ! Lève toi ! Il faut partir ! cria-t-il en essayant de le lever.

John réussit à le remettre sur ses pieds, mais une autre secousse les fit retomber tous les deux. La voix dans la tête de Dean devint plus forte, plus menaçante. Il se recroquevilla sous son intensité. La voix disait des choses incompréhensibles, l'appelait par son prénom, l'implorait de revenir... Il ne comprenait rien... Mais son cœur, ses tripes... Tout en lui voulait rejoindre la voix immédiatement. Tout lui criait que ça place n'était pas ici... Pas encore... Pas maintenant !

_Cas'... Pa' ! gémit-il en restant à même le sol.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, qui descendit prudemment sur son bras gauche. Il ressentit comme une drôle de décharge électrique dans son corps. Il sut immédiatement que la main était celle de Castiel. Il sut qu'il voulait l'emmener ailleurs et sa réaction fut brutale.

_Non Cas' !

_Dean ! Il-

_Non !

Il le repoussa avec le plus de force qu'il put. L'ange tomba violemment en arrière dans un gémissement rauque. Ses yeux ne comprirent pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et Dean tourna la tête vers son père... Qui avait disparu de ce paradis. Il en soupira de soulagement. Il ne risquait rien à présent... Il laissa s'esquisser un sourire douloureux sur ses lèvres. Malgré tout... Il était heureux. Heureux de l'avoir rencontré... Heureux de l'avoir vu.

Le craquement se fit plus menaçant, plus puissant. Dean baissa avec difficulté les yeux alors que la douleur dans son crâne était toujours aussi pesante. Le sol s'était fissuré et menaçait de s'ouvrir sous lui... Il allait l'engloutir ... Il allait tomber dans les méandres sombres... Et tout ce qu'il comptait pour lui était d'éloigner Castiel de là... Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe avec lui. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Lentement, il réussit à tourner la tête vers _son_ ange. Il lui fit un sourire des plus doux, croisant son regard alarmé. Il vit ses lèvres bouger et son regard crier son malheur... Mais il ne lâcha pas l'ange du regard, ne perdit pas son sourire. Il était perdu... Castiel devait l'abandonner et vivre sa vie sans lui... Sans qu'il ne puisse le corrompre encore une fois.

Castiel...Cas'... Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Le sol s'ouvrit enfin dans un craquement sinistre et assourdissant. Comme une gueule voulant l'engloutir dans ses entrailles pour le faire disparaître. La scène se déroula au ralentit. Il put lire la surprise sur le visage de l'ange... Ainsi que la terreur. Une terreur qui le fit se lever d'un bond malgré sa fatigue, malgré sa peine. Dean sentit un vent froid sur lui qui le fit baisser la tête. Sous lui, n'était qu'un trou noir béant et glacé. Peut-être était-ce sa punition ? Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il méritait ?

Il se contenta d'accepter sa pénitence. Quand il se sentit tomber, il retint un cri de peur... Mais il entendit celui de l'ange qui lui brisa le cœur.

_DEAN !

Sa dernière vision fut celle de ses yeux brillants et de son visage déchiré par l'horreur. Avec tristesse, il pensa qu'il aurait aimé revoir son sourire une dernière fois... Avant de fermer les yeux et de s'évanouir sous l'épuisement.

.

* * *

.

Quand le sol se referma, Castiel tomba à genoux. Son cœur lui faisait mal... Trop mal. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en mettant une main contre sa bouche... L'empêchant de hurler sa peine. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver... Il n'avait pas pu le sauver... Il avait été _inutile_...

Il sentit ses yeux le brûler et ses membres trembler... Comme le jour où il l'avait perdu. Comme ce jour où il avait vu la lueur de sa vie s'effriter pour disparaître de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il avait froid... Terriblement froid.

« _Je l'ai perdu... Je l'ai perdu..._ » Pensait-il alors que son regard était bloqué là où Dean avait disparu.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et sentit avec surprise ses larmes... C'était la deuxième fois qu'il pleurait. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait avait été troublante et épuisante pour lui... C'était le jour où il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait plus le voir... Qu'il avait été impuissant... Et le voilà à présent, à se morfondre comme la première fois. Il était pathétique. Castiel avait tout fait pour construire un paradis à Dean, pour qu'il y soit heureux... Il avait bien vite remarqué que sa mémoire avait été volée... Et il était prêt à rester près de lui, même si Dean ne le voyait pas. Il avait décidé de veiller sur lui quoiqu'il arrive.

Leurs regards s'étaient souvent croisés, mais il était persuadé que Dean ne pouvait le voir, comme tous les autres... Alors il n'avait rien fait.

Le jour où Dean lui avait adressé la parole... Sa grâce avait vibré sous le son de sa voix. Elle avait vibré et il sentit une joie immense malgré lui. Il arrivait à le voir... Alors tout n'était pas perdu. Il y avait encore une chance... Mais il fallait que Dean retrouve la mémoire... Tout seul. Ce fut un vrai supplice pour lui de ne rien dire... Et quand il découvrit la présence de l'ange vengeur... Celui-là même qui avait ôté la vie de son amant, il avait tout fait pour l'éloigner de lui.

La chance n'était jamais de leur côté... Jamais. Les larmes aux yeux, il les leva vers le ciel qui s'était assombri et fit la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire... Il pria... Pria son père absent, pria ce père qu'il aimait malgré tout... Pria de toutes ses forces.

_Père... Je vous en supplie... Ne le laissez pas disparaître...

Il renifla pitoyablement, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose d'invisible dans les cieux.

_Il a fait tout son possible pour sauver les humains que vous aimiez tant... Il a tant souffert, tant perdu dans cette bataille qui était la nôtre...Il a tout fait... Il mérite une reconnaissance, il mérite de vivre. Il respira difficilement et reprit. Je donnerai ma vie pour lui si vous le souhaitez...

_Je peux très bien y remédier si tu le souhaites Castiel.

Quand il entendit cette voix joueuse et immonde, une rage incontrôlable prit possession de lui. C'était _lui._..

_Elemiah...

L'autre était dans un vaisseau d'homme d'affaires avec cette même coupe en arrière et ce regard brun suintant de méchanceté. Le seul bonheur que Castiel avait pu avoir, qu'il avait pu toucher, embrasser...Il avait tout perdu et c'était de sa faute. Dean avait été son ami, était devenu par la suite son amant... Sa vie. Il fusilla l'ange du regard. Elemiah était fin et élancé et il le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin Castiel avait envie de vomir.

_Pourquoi tant de haine Castiel ? demanda-t-il confus. Le paradis avait besoin de cette punition, de savoir que l'ordre était plus important que tout.

_Aucun ange ne désirait détruire l'âme de Dean Winchester. La guerre est finie, pourquoi ressasser le passé ?

_Le passé est justement là pour nous rappeler nos erreurs, nos pêchés... Dean Winchester était l'exemple même de l'homme indiscipliné. Alors qu'il était destiné à être le réceptacle de Michael... Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et voilà où l'avenir nous a menés. Tout est de sa faute, pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas les yeux ?

Castiel ne répondit pas, mais se leva, les poings serrés et le regard meurtrier. Elemiah se contenta d'observer cette réaction qui lui était inconnue en plissant les yeux.

_Vois comme il t'as corrompu... Tu n'es plus le même Castiel. Avant, tu étais un soldat de Dieu, sa fierté... Et maintenant, tu te plies aux ordres d'un simple humain ?! Comment peux-tu te rabaisser de la sorte ?

Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux, réalisant enfin ce que tout cela représentait. Elemiah fit une grimace remplie de dégoût envers son frère et serra les poings, si bien que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

_Aimer un humain... Castiel... Tu es répugnant !

_Dieu proclame l'amour. Une loi qui interdit un ange et un humain d'être ensemble n'a jamais vu le jour.

_Père n'est plus là, cracha-t-il. Et toi... Tu n'es qu'un ange disgracieux qui s'accouple avec un traître... C'est vil et répugnant !

Castiel ricana. Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Il contempla son trench-coat d'un regard vide. Il se remémora lorsque Dean le lui avait rendu alors qu'il n'avait pas recouvré la mémoire... Alors que les Léviathans avaient pourfendu la Terre à cause de lui... Dean avait été le premier à lui pardonner, à l'aider... À le soutenir. Il ravala rageusement sa tristesse pour laisser sa haine prendre le dessus. Sa grâce réclamait vengeance et Elemiah allait payer... Même s'il devait mourir.

_Soit. Je suis vile et répugnant... Mais toi... Toi, tu n'es qu'une abomination qui se croit être la parole de Dieu. Il le fusilla du regard. Tu ne remplaceras jamais Gabriel.

L'autre ange lui répondit d'une sourire hautain.

_Nous verrons bien.

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, se défiant. Elemiah sortit alors sa lame angélique d'un mouvement de main précis. Castiel en fit de même. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

.

* * *

.

Dean gémit. Son corps était comme parcouru d'une plénitude encore jamais ressentie. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il flottait et son corps ne lui faisait plus mal, il n'entendait plus cette voix... Peut-être que son calvaire était enfin fini. Il était bien... Et ce fut à contre cœur qu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, sous la curiosité. Tout ce qu'il vit n'était que du blanc. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans une dimension totalement blanche et uniforme qui ne semblait refléter qu'une immense pureté... C'était relaxant et magnifique. Il avait envie de se rendormir, de se laisser aller... Après tout, il s'était bien battu non ? Pourquoi le sort voulait s'acharner sur lui alors qu'il était mort ? Il était fatigué... Il voulait tout arrêter.

_Dean...

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Cette voix... Elle était belle, douce et chaleureuse... Elle était comme une berceuse qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des années. Elle était emplie d'un amour sincère qui lui fit du bien. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, la caressant avec affection. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur deux perles vert clair. La femme lui souriait doucement avec une tendresse infinie qu'il reconnut. Son cœur fit un bond. Le bonheur l'envahit soudainement et il se redressa difficilement. Il contempla cette femme qu'il aimait, qui avait été tout son monde. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui ondulaient gracieusement derrière son dos. Habillée d'une robe aussi blanche que ce monde lointain, elle l'aida à se redresser avec précaution.

 _Mary Winchester._

Il l'attira contre lui, la serrant comme un damné. Elle lui rendit son étreinte en riant contre son épaule. Une main monta à ses cheveux et les caressa avec affection. Il en eut un frisson et un soupir de plaisir. Ce simple toucher le rendit tremblant et son âme s'emplit d'émotions qui menaçaient d'exploser à tout moment.

_Mon chéri... soupira-t-elle à son oreille.

_Maman...

Leur étreinte dura une éternité et pourtant, Dean ne voulait pas la lâcher... Pour rien au monde il ne la relâcherait. C'était sa mère... Sa mère ! Ce fut celle-ci qui se retira à contrecœur en lui caressant une nouvelle fois la joue. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, de son regard si doux... Qu'il voulut la reprendre immédiatement contre lui. Il voulait sentir son cœur, son souffle, son odeur... Qui lui avait tellement manqué. Il ne comprit pas ce manque... Mais il le savait.

_Tu as tellement grandi... Tu es devenu si beau...

Il hoqueta douloureusement. Pourquoi devait-il pleurait ? N'avait-il pas assez pleuré depuis qu'il avait quitté son paradis ? Tout ce flot d'émotion était trop pour lui. Sa mère remarqua son regard brillant et baissa délicatement ses mains sur son cou faisant lentement des cercles avec ses pouces. Dean était aux anges.

_Sam doit être fier de son grand frère...

Dean ricana.

_Je l'espère...

_Crois-moi... Il est fier de toi, aussi fier que ton père et moi le sommes.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Mary qui se pencha légèrement. Elle posa son front contre celui de son fils en soupirant d'aise, comme si ce contact pouvait rattraper toutes ces années d'absence, toutes ces années où elle n'avait pas pu l'élever lui et Sam. Dean ressentit chaque regrets qu'il accueillit avec un sourire triste.

_Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir...

_Moi... aussi, dit-il.

Elle lui embrassa délicatement le front.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri... Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir.

Elle le lâcha un instant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il arborait un piteux sourire coupable et ses yeux brillaient toujours d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait extérioriser. Elle en fut triste... Triste que son fils soit ici et pas sur terre, triste de savoir que tout ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver les êtres qu'il aimait se retournait contre lui. Elle aurait tellement voulu le revoir dans d'autres circonstances…Mais elle savait comment le faire retourner là où il devait être. Elle savait que tout n'était pas perdu pour son fils... Car elle avait senti la chaleur émaner de lui. Il était différent d'elle et de toutes ces autres âmes... Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

C'est cet espoir qui lui donna le courage de se tenir debout pour son fils. Pour qu'il recouvre une partie de lui.

_Dean... Tout n'est pas perdu, commença-t-elle doucement.

Il la questionna du regard.

_Il y a encore de l'espoir Dean, dit-elle en lui serrant les mains. Il y a encore une chance pour que tu recouvres la mémoire... Pour que tu te retrouves toi-même. Il faut que tu te battes pour les gens que tu aimes.

Il pensa immédiatement à son frère... Il pensa à Castiel et une pointe lui transperça la poitrine. La dernière vison qu'il avait de lui était celle d'un homme brisé... Il lui avait encore infligé de la douleur. Pourquoi l'ange était-il resté avec lui s'il lui infligeait tant de peine ? Tant de discorde ? Il était horrible...

Il leva la tête vers elle. Une grimace coupable sur le visage, il serra les mains de sa mère. D'une petite voix il murmura.

_Comment me battre si je n'ai aucun souvenir auquel m'accrocher ?

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire chaleureux. Il avait ouvert son cœur... Il était sincère et elle accueillit cette sincérité en posant une main contre la poitrine de son fils aîné. Dean sentit avec surprise un battement imperceptible, mais puissant. Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois... Celui-ci était bizarre et il sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de sa mère, il resta muet et incrédule.

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent autour d'eux. La première voix fut celle de Bobby qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il n'avait dit son nom qu'une fois qu'un flot de souvenir se propulsa à travers ses neurones. Cela ne lui fit pas mal. Ce n'était qu'une bouffée d'information qui revenait là où était sa place. Tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Bobby lui revinrent en tête, de sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à ces derniers moments.

Puis vint la voix de Jo' ainsi que celle d'Ellen, sa mère. La voix d'Ash raisonna ensuite suivie d'une vague d'autres. Toutes semblaient répéter son nom avec tant d'affection, qu'il ne sut où donner de la tête. Chaque fois qu'une voix raisonnait, ses souvenirs l'assayaient pour faire apparaître des visages, des images... Des souvenirs. Cette vague lui fit peur, car pour la plupart de ceux-ci, il y avait du sang, des larmes, de la détresse... Mais elles étaient toutes suivies de rire, d'étreinte et d'amour... C'était si intense qu'il en perdit presque pied.

Il regarda de chaque côté, à chaque son de voix sous le regard aimant de sa mère. Ses souvenirs étaient presque tous revenus quand elle prit son visage en coupe. Elle lui embrassa délicatement la joue, puis le front avant de murmurer contre celui-ci.

_Souviens-toi chéri... Souviens-toi.

Après ses mots, un frisson le parcouru et il ferma les yeux. Une voix arriva alors au creux de ses oreilles... Une voix qui l'empli de joie.

_ **Dean !**

 _Sammy !_

Tout lui revint comme un coup de poing. Ce fut plus violent et intense que les autres souvenirs qu'il avait pu accueillir. Les chasses, les rires, les pleurs, les morts... Tout. Absolument tout lui revint. La naissance de son frère, son sourire admiratif face à son grand frère. Sam partant pour l'Université après une dispute. Sam le regard ravagé par les larmes et le désespoir à la mort de Jess. Sam et son affection profonde pour lui. Il se souvint de leur dernière mission... De leur combat contre Elemiah... De son sacrifice... Il se remémora les larmes de Sam alors qu'il perdait peu à peu connaissance. Il se remémora le visage dévasté et blessé de celui-ci alors qu'il sentait sa vie s'envoler peu à peu... Et cela lui brisa le cœur.

Il entendit ses pleurs et son agonie et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Comment avait-il fait pour abandonner son propre petit frère ?! Il s'en voulait terriblement. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas... Une dernière voix retentit. Une voix rauque qui le fit lâcher un gémissement de tristesse.

_Dean...

_Cas'... murmura-t-il douloureusement alors que sa mère le serrait contre lui.

Cette voix s'était élevée dans l'espace comme une caresse, un souffle chaud, un nouvel oxygène...La voix de Castiel le cherchait désespérément. Sa voix le demandait avec une peur et un amour sans nom qui le fit sourire malgré lui... Il voulait rejoindre Sam, il voulait rejoindre Castiel...

Les souvenirs de lui et de l'Ange se propagèrent immédiatement dans son esprit. Il se souvint de leur attachement. Il se souvint de leur premier début. Maladroit et incertain... Puis il se souvint du temps qui s'était écoulé, de leur premier moment ensemble, de leur première fois, du jour où ils décidèrent de ne plus se cacher...Le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti. Il se souvint de ce corps qu'il avait étreint comme un damné... Et qu'il ne pouvait plus toucher.

Il ne pourra plus enlacer son frère. Il ne pourra plus le rassurer, ni le protéger... Il ne pourra plus embrasser Cas'...

Toutes ces émotions le fit perdre pied et il fondit finalement en larme. Mary le prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour le bercer... Bercer ce fils qui était une partie d'elle. Elle lui susurra des mots doux et réconfortants. Sa chaleur le rassura et il l'étreignit avec force contre lui.

_Je suis là... murmura-t-elle. Je suis là... Tu vas y arriver Dean.

Elle lui releva son visage vers elle et essuya ses larmes.

_Parce que tu es mon fils et que j'ai confiance en toi... Tu es fort Dean. Tu es extrêmement fort, tu peux te battre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un mouvement attira son attention derrière sa mère. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il se produisait, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Là, derrière lui se tenait chaque personne auquel il avait tenu durant toute sa vie. Il reconnut immédiatement Bobby qui souriait de toutes ses dents, le regard brillant. Il encerclait d'un bras les épaules d'Ellen et Jo', l'expression douce et aimante. Il reconnut chaque personne, chaque présence... Il vit Ash s'avancer dans la foule, toujours aussi décontracté et fier. Il leva un pouce en l'air et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Parmi toutes ces personnes, il reconnut des victimes qu'il n'avait pu sauver lors des chasses. Elles le regardaient toutes une affection désarmante. Elles ne portaient aucun vice envers lui... aucune rancœur... Juste du pardon. Il en pleura de plus belle sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Mary l'embrassa une seconde fois avant de se séparer de son fils. Elle lui caressa les joues de ses mains et de leva, le regardant toujours avec cet amour maternel dont il avait tant eu besoin. Elle rejoignit lentement toutes ces personnes quiavaient eu un impact dans sa vie... Toutes ces personnes qu'il avait éperdument aimées et qu'il avait perdues... Son cœur fut d'autant plus troublé lorsque son père apparut devant le groupe. L'expression de sa mère s'était illuminée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui-même malgré ses larmes. John tendit une main qu'elle prit immédiatement. Une larme perla sur la joue de son père qui s'empressa de prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Ce fut une étreinte désespérée à laquelle répondit avidement Mary.

Dean les regarda tout simplement. Heureux de les voir ensemble... Heureux qu'après toutes ces années de séparation et de souffrances, ils puissent enfin être ensemble .Ses parents se séparèrent et de tournèrent vers lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils n'en avaitent absoluement pas besoin. Dean pouvait lire la fierté dans leur regard. Il sentit la chaleur l'envahir encore une fois, faisant battre son cœur... Il se sentait... Terriblement en vie.

_ **Dean !**

Il releva la tête.

_Sammy... murmura-t-il.

La voix avait raisonné dans tout l'espace. Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner... Pas maintenant. Il se leva, titubant légèrement et regarda ses parents. Il vit les lèvres de sa mère bouger. Il sourit en reconnaissant les mots et une bouffée d'adrénaline monta en flèche. D'un regard déterminé, il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix de son frère de l'appelle encore... il suivi de la voix de son ange. Aussi rauque et désespéré... Il le cherchait. Son frère et Castiel l'attendaient... Il devait les rejoindre. Coûte que coûte.

Il tourna le dos à toutes ces personnes qui avaient une place dans son cœur. Il Les remercia silencieusement avant de prendre une grande inspiration... et de courir. Il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait... Et c'était peut-être le cas. La voix de son frère lui disait de revenir, de ne pas le laisser, tandis que la voix de Castiel se contenait de prier... Prier pour son bonheur et prier pour sa vie. Il courut encore plus vite et bientôt, une vive lumière commença à l'entourer sournoisement. Dean ne fit pas attention à celle-ci. Il avait un objectif et il devait l'atteindre aussi vite qu'il pouvait... Il devait le faire. Pour Sam, pour Castiel et pour lui. Il devait continuer de courir. Ces voix étaient son espoir et son futur... Ils devaient les suivre.

La lumière se fit plus intense, l'aveuglant immédiatement. La voix de Sam et de Castiel se firent plus fortes... jusqu'à disparaître. Sans s'en rendre compte, il tomba une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres.

.

* * *

.

Il faisait noir. Terriblement noir. Il se sentait engourdi et son corps était terriblement mou. Le noir l'entourait et il luttait pour prendre possession de ses sens. Peu à peu, il put sentir qu'il était couché dans un lit... Un lit décidément trop dur pour son pauvre dos meurtri. Dean se demanda s'il avait échoué... Mais un bruit le ramena rapidement à la raison. Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux... Ce fut l'effort le plus épuisant de toute sa vie. Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche... Ce petit son strident et régulier lui rappela des mauvais souvenirs... Son esprit embrumé se repassa tout ce qu'il avait vécu pour en arriver là.

Il était mort... Il n'avait plus de mémoire... Puis Castiel l'avait sauvé... Il avait vu le peu de personne qui avait énormément compté pour lui... Puis il avait atterri ici en suivant la voix de son frère et de son Ange. Il ne sut combien de temps il mit, mais il arriva à ouvrir les yeux. Dean fut immédiatement ébloui par une lumière aveuglante. Une pointe traversa tout son corps. Il était atrocement courbaturé.

Le temps qu'il mit avant de s'accoutumer de cette lumière fut long et laborieux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger un membre, mais réussit à parcourir du regard la pièce. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut les lieux pour les avoir si souvent vu... Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il grimaça sous la douleur avant de sentir une pression lui entourant la main droite.

Il serra les dents et tourna lentement la tête vers l'origine de cette pression. Quand il vit ce qui tenait fermement sa main, son cœur vacilla. Là, endormi sur son lit d'hôpital, lui serrant la main, se trouvait la longue tignasse de son petit frère. Il était là, la tête posée sur son lit et endormi. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Depuis combien de temps Sam veillait sur lui ?

Un sourire illumina son visage. Sam ne l'avait pas abandonné... Sam était toujours là, malgré tout ce temps. D'un effort surhumain, il réussit à renvoyer la pression dans la main de son frère. Celui-ci ne mit que quelques secondes avant de se relever en sursaut, le regard hagard. Il était en proie à la peur de s'être encore trompé quand leur yeux s'accrochèrent.

Sam écarquilla largement les yeux face à la vue de son frère. Dean se contenta de d'esquisser un faiblement un rictus . Leurs mains étaient toujours jointes et il serra celle de son petit frère. Il se racla la gorge avant qu'il ne réussisse à parler dans un grognement suffoqué.

_Hey Sammy...

Les lèvres de Sam tremblèrent et ses yeux brillèrent d'une joie immense. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il vit son cadet exploser sous les émotions trop fortes. Il se redressa violemment sur sa chaise, la faisant tomber à la renverse.

_DEAN !

Dean étant redressé sur son lit, Sam put le prendre dans ses bras. Dean sentit les larmes brûlantes de soulagement sur son épaule tandis que les bras puissants de son frère tremblaient sur son corps. Il sourit et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son frère. Heureux comme jamais... Il était vivant. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible... Mais il était en vie. Sam se décala, se rendant compte qu'il était devenu brusque avec son aîné malgré sa condition et le regarda, en larme.

_Bordel Dean ! J'ai cru te perdre... hoqueta-t-il. J'ai cru te perdre pour de bon cette fois...

_Je sais... soupira-t-il. Désolé...

Sam replongea immédiatement dans ses bras et le serra. Soudain, Dean regarda de chaque côté de la chambre... Sans voir Castiel. Une légère déception naquit au fond de lui alors que son frère le lâchait, essayant de calmer le flot de larmes. Le cadet commença à appeler d'une voix remplie de joie.

_Cas' ! Castiel !

Il l'appela plusieurs fois avant qu'un battement d'aile se fasse entendre. Caché par Sam, Dean ne put voir que le pan du Trench-coat de son amant. Il essaya de se pencher pour le voir, mais il n'en avait pas encore la force. Sam, encore les larmes aux yeux se tourna vers l'ange. Dean put enfin entendre sa voix.

_Sam ? J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Sa voix était exténuée et encore remplie de chagrin.

_Que ce passe-t-il ?

Sam se décala du champ de vision de son frère. Ce fut comme une explosion dans le creux du cœur de Dean. Les deux perles bleu nuit tombèrent dans les siennes ; l'assaillant de toutes les émotions qu'il avait pu éprouver pour l'ange. Curiosité, méfiance, haine, amitié... Pour finir avec l'amour. Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent et il n'osa bouger, ne sachant si cette vision était réelle ou pas. Quand le regard de Castiel avait croisé celui de Dean, ce fut comme si sa grâce s'était évaporée pour consumer son cœur meurtri. Il n'osait bouger... Il n'osait rien faire face à ce regard qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir. Dean vit son trouble et lui fit un léger sourire. Celui-ci fit perdre tous ses moyens à l'Ange qui luttait pour ne pas craquer. Dean serra la main de son frère qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché. L'aîné tendit difficilement son autre main vers Castiel, le sourire toujours sur son visage.

_Je me souviens Cas'... murmura-t-il. Je me souviens.

Catiel ne put se retenir. Au diable son stoïcisme légendaire, au diable sa retenue et ses manières de soldat qu'il avait acquises depuis des milliers d'années. Il se précipita et attrapa la main de Dean avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il se fichait pas mal qu'on le voit ainsi, il se fichait même que Sam le voit... Car il les avait déjà vu tant de fois. Il serra Dean contre lui et le sentit soupirer contre son cou. Il en eut un frisson incontrôlable qui le fit lâcher un sanglot. Dean posa sa tête contre la sienne en fermant les yeux. De ses deux mains, il tenait les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur... Les deux êtres à qui il avait donné sa vie et son âme. Il tourna la tête vers Sam qui s'était assis sur sa chaise en serrant sa main. Il pleurait toujours, mais le sourire qu'il arborait était le plus beau cadeau du monde. Il se tourna alors vers l'ange et lui embrassa légèrement la tempe pour le rassurer. Il était là et il n'était pas prêt de repartir. Castiel se décala de lui, les yeux brillants de soulagement. Il pleurait en silence et d'un accord commun, il ler ferma alors que les lèvres de son ange se ruèrent sur les siennes.

Durant ce baiser, il revit le visage de sa mère et se remémora ses paroles. Il sourit sous celles-ci quand il les entendit raisonner dans sa tête.

 _Je t'aime..._

 _._

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre ! J'essaierais de poster le petit chapitre bonus le plus vite possible, mais j'annonce officiellement que cette fiction est terminé ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu l'écrire et de l'avoir partagé avec vous tous.**

Je remercie chaque personne qui m'ont suivi, qui ont lu et qui ont

 **appréciés cette fiction à 3 chapitres et j'espère vous retrouver pour d'autre histoires que je prévois pour ce petit couple qui est le Destiel !**

 **Encore une fois merci... Et à la prochaine peut-être !**

 **Reviews ? **


	4. Epilogue

**Hey guys !**

 **Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour ce retard. Je devais poster ce petit machin samedi dans l'après-midi... Mais malheureusement pour moi, j'ai eu une coupure d'internet jusqu'à maintenant. DONC voici, en retard, ce petit épilogue !**

 **Je remercie Courtney Ackles, Barjy02, ****yakusokuyumi , solariene, Allima et pimpiericky pour vos reviews qui m'ont faites énormément plaisir !**

 **ET encore un s** **pécial thanks à Adalas qui m'a aidé a corriger en me disant ce qu'il n'allait pas !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture !**

 **Résumé : La mémoire et une chose complexe et encore mystérieuse. Elle représente le devenir d'un être et façonne son âme. Dean, perdu dans un monde inconnu, va essayer de la retrouver pour remplir ce vide qui ne le quitte plus...Pour éclaircir ses rêves encore flous. De loin, il sait qu'une présence familière l'observe avec attention et tristesse...**

 **Pairing : Destiel**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **On The Other Side**

.

* * *

.

 **Epilogue : Scars we carry with memories burned by the dark**

 _I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new_

 _(Apologize - One republic)_

.

_NON !

Le hurlement de Sam raisonna dans le grand hangar. Elemiah le regarda avec un sourire avant de disparaître d'un battement d'aile. Dean resta debout, encore surpris par l'attaque qu'il venait de subir. Le cadet des Winchester vit avec horreur le regard de son frère se tourner lentement vers lui et Castiel. Ils avaient été éloignés de lui par une attaque surprise de l'ange et il avait été piégé en essayant de les protéger... Comme à son habitude. Sam avait entendu le cri de Castiel en même temps que le sien. Dean regarda ensuite la lame divine plantée dans son abdomen avant de s'écrouler à genoux. Il était couvert de blessures dues aux coups et aux tortures qu'il avait subies par l'ange vengeur... Et celui-ci venait de donner le coup de grâce.

Sam se redressa vivement sur ses pieds, se fichant éperdument de sa propre douleur pour courir vers son frère. Il arriva à sa hauteur en quelques secondes à peine, le rattrapant alors qu'il allait s'écrouler au sol. Sam le retourna vivement, posant son dos à même le sol. Il regarda sa blessure béante et d'une main tremblante, il appuya dessus pour stopper l'hémorragie.

_Dean ?! Non Dean ! M'abandonnes pas ! Pas maintenant !

Castiel était aussi à ses côtés, essayant vainement de le soigner... Mais il n'en avait plus la force. Le regard de Dean se vida peu à peu alors qu'il les regardait en suffoquant... En souffrant. Sam faillit pleurer.

_Dean ! Non je t'en supplie ! Pas ça !

Sa voix était suppliante alors que celle de Castiel n'arrivait pas à percer à travers à travers ses lèvres. L'ange regardait la vie de Dean s'échapper sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit... Il était perdu et accablé par la panique. Il vit le regard de Dean briller une dernière fois avant que ses muscles ne se détendent. La tête de son frère tomba sur le côté, les yeux encore ouverts de surprise.

Le cœur de Sam s'arrêta de battre.

_ Non... Non seigneur non ! Pas lui... Tout, mais pas lui ! pleura-t-il.

Il secoua vivement son frère recouvert de sang. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, sans qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose. Il se tourna vivement vers Castiel qui, avec surprise, pleurait lui aussi. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur Dean et les tremblements de ses épaules ne manquèrent pas de chambouler le cœur de Sam. Alors que lui et son frère venaient d'officialiser leur relation devant lui il y a quelques mois à peine... Seigneur non !

_Dean ! Dean ! cria-t-il avec ses dernières forces.

Sans pour autant perdre espoir, posa sa tête contre le torse de Dean. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant hâtivement… Quand il les perçut. Ces petits battements aussi lents et discrets que présents. Dean se battait... Dean était encore en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il secoua Castiel comme un prunier en lui disant qu'il devait se ressaisir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Dean fut immédiatement pris en charge aux urgence et amené au bloc opératoire.

Sam et Castiel restèrent des heures à attendre dans ce couloir lugubre. Des heures à sentir la mort et les médicaments avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau. Le médecin en charge de Dean baissa le masque qui lui recouvrait le bas de son visage avant d'appeler Sam. Celui-ci se précipita immédiatement vers lui, de même que Castiel. Le professionnel les regarda avec sérieux et compassion avant de dire d'une voix claire mais professionnelle .

_Votre frère est dans le coma. Il souffre de multiples fractures et contusions. C'est un miracle que son cœur tienne toujours après de telles blessures... Mais je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que son réveil... N'est pas une chose sûre...

_Quoi ?! C'est-à-dire ?! demanda Sam d'une façon plus singlante qu'il ne l'avait voulut.

Le médecin retira complètement son masque en soupirant.

_On ne sait pas s'il se réveillera un jour ou pas... Je suis désolé.

Ces paroles furent comme une gifle pour Sam. Une grimace apparut sur son visage et il baissa la tête. Ses poings se serrèrent ainsi que sa mâchoire. Sa décision était déjà prise. Dean se battait, Dean vivait... Alors il allait l'aider à revenir. Il resterait branché, quoiqu'il arrive. Castiel à ses côtés sembla être d'accord avec lui. Après tout, son frère était le plus fort... Il se réveillera, il en était sûr.

.

* * *

.

Les jours passèrent et se transformèrent en mois. Sam venait tous les jours et c'était presque comme s'il ne quittait pas la chambre d'hôpital de son frère. Castiel ne quittait pas non plus son chevet et il avait pu être témoin de leurs mains entrelacées, des prières douloureusement silencieuses de l'ange qui portait alors la main presque froide de Dean à son front. Malgré ça, Sam ne perdait pas espoir. Il connaissait son frère, il savait qu'il luttait et qu'il reviendrait... Il en était sûr.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'état de Dean chuta dramatiquement. Il fut réanimé in extremis alors que Sam avait hurlé son nom pour qu'il revienne vers lui... Pour qu'il reste. Après cet épisode, plus rien ne se produisit. Les jours défilèrent encore et il ne voyait presque plus Castiel. Il savait qu'il faisait tout pour le sauver... Peut-être cherchait-il un Shaman, à défaut d'avoir une âme à offrir. Sam avait hésité sur ce sujet... Mais puisque le cœur de Dean battait toujours, il y avait encore de l'espoir... Alors il restait là, à son chevet, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Il lui parlait aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Lui disant le temps qu'il faisait, les actualités, tout... Et des fois, il devenait plus intime. Lui priant de ne pas partir, de ne pas l'abandonner... Qu'il avait peur d'être seul. Il lui parlait du passé, de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble, de toutes les tragédies qu'ils avaient affrontées. Sam était sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas lorsqu'il crut voir Dean froncer des sourcils.

Bientôt quatre mois s'écoulèrent et des psychologues étaient venus le voir pour préparer son ''deuil''. Il les avait immédiatement congédié et fermé la porte au nez. Dean n'allait pas mourir, car il était fort. Dean n'allait pas mourir, car il était son grand-frère et qu'il pouvait tout faire et tout arranger... Car Dean était un _Héros_ à ses yeux.

Castiel faisait de temps en temps des apparitions. Demandant si Sam allait bien. Castiel n'allait pas bien et Sam savait qu'il lui cachait des choses... Mais à quoi bon. Il se contentait de rester aux côtés de son frère, lui parlant, lui tenant la main avec impuissance. Les jours passaient et avec horreur une petite pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Ce petit doute qui remettait à chaque fois en cause sa foi.

 _Et si Dean ne se réveillait pas ?_

Il chassait alors cette pensée d'une gifle et continuait d'espérer. Continuait de croire... Car il ne pouvait faire que ça.

Six mois s'étaient à présent écoulés et Dean était toujours dans le coma. Sam était fidèle et ne ratait aucun jour de visite. Il devait sûrement ressembler à un zombie. Le cadet passait la plupart de ses journées avec Dean tandis que le soir, quand l'heure des visites était terminée, il finissait dans un bar non loin. Il se soûlait pour oublier sa tristesse, oublier sa solitude pesante qui lui broyait douloureusement les entrailles. Il n'avait même plus le courage de partir à la chasse aux vampires ou autres idioties du genre.

Le lendemain, il se rendit comme à son habitude à la première heure des visites. Il fut accueilli par les sourires remplis de compassion des infirmières qu'il ignora sciemment. Il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de discuter avec l'une d'elles. Il n'avait plus envie de rien depuis le coma de son frère. Il était juste... Vide. Trop vide.

Comme à son habitude, il s'assit sur sa chaise attitrée et se tira vers le lit de son frère. Il commença à parler, comme tous les jours. C'était devenu sa petite routine, son petit moment où il pouvait penser à autre chose que son frère à l'article de la mort, maintenu en vie par une machine des plus horribles qui soit. Il en était arrivé à la détester. Il lui parla des quelques attaques de goules qui avaient eu lieu il y a quelques temps, qu'il avait mis sur le coup des amis de longue date qui chassaient encore. Il lui parla de tout et de rien, le questionnant sans attendre sa réponse si les visites de l'ange étaient toujours d'actualité.

Puis, fatigué, il se laissa tomber tête la première sur le matelas. Il regarda le corps redressé de son frère et son air endormi. Au moins, à présent, il avait un semblant de plénitude marquée sur le visage. Il le contempla de longues minutes avant de laisser libre cours à sa tristesse. Il prit la main de son frère et la serra violemment. La serrant si fort que la circulation du sang dans ses doigts devint plus dure, à en faire pâlir ses phalanges. Il se laissa pleurer et le supplia.

_Dean...Dean...Je t'en supplie reviens...

Il posa sa tête sur le matelas, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

_Ne me laisses pas...

Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il évacuait son chagrin, ne lâchant pas la main de Dean.

.

* * *

.

Il fut sorti de son rêve quand il sentit la pression sur sa main. Il se releva avec surprise et commença à regarder tout autour de lui. Il se remémora en quelques secondes où il était quand il se focalisa sur cette douce sensation. Son regard vagabonda avant de tomber dans celui de son frère aîné. Il le regarda un long moment, essayant de distinguer le vrai du faux avant que l'information ne lui rentre dans la tête. Dean avait les yeux ouverts. Dean était réveillé. Dean était _Vivant._

_DEAN !

Il se rua sans ménagement sur le corps de son frère. Il se savait en train de pleurer sur son épaule et il en avait fichtrement rien à foutre ! Son frère était là, dans ses bras, vivant et réveillé. Que pouvait-il rêver de mieux ? Il le serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait avant de se rendre compte qu'il était toujours en convalescence. Il sentit la tête de son frère se reposer sur son épaule et il en éprouva un profond soulagement. Il se décala après une longue minute avant de dire d'une voix entrecoupée par l'émotion.

_Bordel Dean ! J'ai cru te perdre... hoqueta-t-il. J'ai cru te perdre pour de bon cette fois...

_Je sais... Désolé...

Ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué était enfin de retour. Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler de plus belle avant de réaliser. Il devait appeler Castiel... Il devait le prévenir !

_Cas' ! Castiel ! cria-t-il sans ménagement.

Il se mit devant son frère lorsqu'il entendit les battements d'aile. L'air paniqué que lui lança Castiel était mythique... Mais il se contenta de lui sourire comme un imbécile, les larmes ayant tout bonnement ravagé sa figure. Castiel le regarda sans comprendre avant qu'il ne se décale légèrement. Il vit les yeux de Castiel s'agrandir de surprise avant de se figer. Dean et Castiel avaient toujours eu cette particularité de communiquer à travers les regards... Discussion sans mot qui l'avait toujours un peu intrigué. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant qu'il ne voit son frère tendre la main pour inciter l'ange à le rejoindre. Il ne comprit pas ses paroles et sincèrement, il s'en fichait pour l'instant. Castiel ne mit pas longtemps avant de fondre dans les bras de Dean en tremblant. Sam se put s'empêcher de sourire et de pleurer comme un enfant. Son cœur était rempli de bonheur. Il avait toujours su que Dean reviendrait... Il l'avait toujours su et il avait bien fait d'attendre. La main de Dean serra douloureusement la sienne et il put voir son regard aimant... Son regard qu'il ne réservait qu'à son petit frère... _Lui_. Il lui serra en retour avant que Castiel ne prenne le visage de son frère pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Dean se laissa faire et Sam vit son rictus sous les lèvres de l'ange. Quand ils se séparèrent, Dean pressa son front contre celui de son amant avant de chuchoter.

_Je suis rentré...

.

* * *

.

Par la suite, tous les médecins s'étaient presque rués dans la chambre de Dean. Il se fit ausculter, triturer, toucher sous tous les angles, faisant refaire surface son tempérament plus que désagréable. Il resta deux longues semaines de plus, deux longues semaines où il fit profiter les infirmières de sa mauvaise humeur. Quand Dean Winchester voulait faire quelque chose, on le laissait faire... A moins d'affronter son courroux divin.

Castiel l'avait prit ensuite à part pour lui révéler ce qu'il avait vécu avec Dean ces derniers mois. Il ravala sa rancœur pour lui avoir caché de telles informations et le laissa parler. L'âme de Dean avait été retiré par Elemiah, laissant alors un corps vide après l'attaque, pour la détruire. Quand Castiel avait senti l'âme de Dean s'en aller... Il avait réussi à l'isoler dans un recoin éloigné du paradis, mais il n'avait pas pu récupérer sa mémoire. Elemiah était puissant et ce n'était qu'une question de temps jusqu'à qu'il retrouve le chasseur... Alors Castiel avait veillé sur Dean. Il avait veillé sur son paradis. Il s'était résigné à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir. Normalement, les âmes ne peuvent voir un ange, car la vie les avait quitté. Quand Dean s'était adressé à lui, il avait failli s'effondrer devant lui... Mais sa capacité à le voir le rendait plus vulnérable, plus voyant aux yeux des anges. Sa capacité était vu comme une énergie et chaque énergie était contrôllé par les anges... Sa capacité était vu comme un anomalie dans le système, donc, facilement repérable. Elemiah finit par le retrouver et Castiel s'était mis en tête de sauver l'être qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. L'ange avait certifié qu'Elemiah était hors d'état de nuire. D'après lui, en plein milieu de leur combat, l'ange avait explosé en sous une lumière éclatante, lui permettant alors de revenir sur terre.

Castiel omit cependant de lui révéler qu'il avait prié Dieu pour qu'Il épargne Dean...

Après ça, alors que Sam était seul avec son frère, Dean lui révéla ses rencontres au paradis et comment il avait pu retrouver son chemin. Il fut extrêmement touché lorsqu'il lui raconta la rencontre avec John, mais surtout celle avec de Mary, laquelle avait dit qu'elle était fière de lui... Cela le rendit joyeux et aucun imprévu n'aurait pu lui faire effacer son sourire idiot.

Quand vint enfin le jour où il pu s'en aller, Dean fut le premier à l'extérieur, laissant Sam se débrouiller avec la paperasse. Castiel était dehors avec lui et Sam put voir du coin de l'œil les deux hommes s'embrasser chastement sous le regard d'une jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au couple. Quand il eut fini, il conduisit Dean vers son trésor... Son bébé.

_BABY ! Avait-il crié en se précipitant comme un enfant vers son Impala.

Il se jeta presque sur le capot, comme s'il lui donnait l'un des plus gros câlins du siècle.

_Papa est là !

Sam avait pouffé avant de lui jeter les clefs. Ils roulèrent plusieurs heures, s'arrêtant quelques fois aux aires d'autoroutes qui proposaient les meilleurs tarifs d'en-cas et d'essence. Ils arrivèrent au bunker en fin d'après-midi. Dean retrouva immédiatement ses repères, sa chambre et tout ce qu'il avait décrété comme lui appartenant. Ils dînèrent dans une ambiance des plus joyeuses. Dean faisant le pitre et parlant la bouche pleine, rattrapant le temps qu'il avait manqué, rattrapant les jours où il les avait laissés dans l'attente... Sam, quant à lui, le regardait des étoiles dans les yeux. Il était simplement heureux de le retrouver avec lui. Le regard de Castiel reflétait tout autant sa joie.

Sam remarqua vers la fin du repas que les deux hommes se mangeaient littéralement du regard et il soupira en souriant. Il sut qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité et qu'il était décidément de trop dans leur petite bulle. Après tout, les journées d'hôpital de Dean n'avaient pas permis au couple d'être ensemble une seule seconde. Ils avaient droit à leur intimité... A leurs retrouvailles.

_Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je suis crevé.

Il se leva tandis que son aîné l'arrêta immédiatement, le regard surpris.

_Sammy ? demanda Dean. Sérieux ? Mais la soirée vient à peine de commencer !

Sam ricana. Oh oui, elle allait bien commencer d'ailleurs... Pour eux deux.

_Non sérieux, j'en peux plus... Faut que je dorme. Faites pas trop de bêtises hein !

Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea immédiatement dans sa chambre. Il se se mit rapidement en tenue de nuit et se posa tranquillement dans son lit, un livre à la main. Il eut à peine le temps de l'ouvrir qu'il entendit une porte claquer. Il laissa échapper un rictus. C'était sûrement la chambre de Dean. Il se cala correctement sur son coussin et attrapa ses écouteurs. Mieux valait être prudent avec ces deux-là...

Sous le son d'une de ses musiques favorites, il débuta sa lecture avec un sourire.

.

 **FIN DEFINITIVE**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Et voilà, maintenant, cette fiction et belle et bien terminée !**

 **J'espère que cette petite histoire avec Dean vous a plus et que vous ne finissez pas sur votre faim ! Pour la fin, j'avais hésité entre le point de vue de Dean ou celui de Sam... Donc j'ai écrit les deux et j'ai décidé par la suite de faire le point de vue de Sam pour un petit chapitre bonus.**

 **En tout cas, j'ai été heureuse de pouvoir écrire ceci et l'avoir partagé avec vous ! j'ai quelques projets d'écritures que je posterais quand je les aurais bien terminé.**

 **Encore un grand MERCI à vous tous qui on bien voulu lire ma petite création et au plaisir de vous lire ou vous revoir pour mes autres projets !**

 **Bonne soirée/Journée à tous et Bisous !**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
